Howl at the Moon
by Jennrosee
Summary: After Nessie is involved in a near tragic accident, the Cullens decide to leave Forks before their secret is discovered, but Nessie, Jake, Seth, and Leah soon find that the monsters that lurk in their potential new home pose an even greater threat. ON HIATUS
1. House of Cards

**A/N** - Welcome to my first fan fic. Thanks for giving it a try!

Thanks to Project Team Betta's JulieGirl18, Itsange, and Mel/mcc101180 for their beta expertise. I own nothing.

* * *

_"Hi, Jacob."_

_"Hi, Nessie."_

_They lay on the sand with their feet facing the ocean, their hands resting on their stomachs as their bodies formed a narrow v, their heads meeting at its point. The sun's rays shone on the sand and warmed their skin, and the sand sparkled like glass while the waves crashed ashore with a calming sound. They spoke with their voices barely above a whisper._

_"Can I ask you something, Jacob?"_

_"Anything, Nessie."_

_"Do you love me?"_

_Their heads turned toward each other, their eyes squinting in the sun as they met each other's, and as their lips inched closer, Nessie knew that the one thing she had waited a year for was finally going to happen. She could smell his comforting scent and felt the warmth of his breath as he slowly moved forward. No one else in the world existed._

_"Nessie?"_

_"Yes, Jacob?"_

_"What's that sound?"_

_"What sound?"_

_"That…sound."_

_Nessie could hear something off in the distance but couldn't quite put it together. Suddenly, realization set in, and as the music grew louder, she recognized exactly what it was._

"I'm too sexy for my shirt, too sexy for my shirt, so sexy it hurts!"

_"Huh?"_

Nessie awoke to the sun shining through her window, warming her skin and sparkling off the glass as it had in her dream. _Just another dream. _She sighed to herself and reached for her beeping cell phone.

She smiled as she thought back to the day Emmett had stolen it and set Jake's ring tone to "I'm Too Sexy." She decided to leave it as it was. She thought it was funny, especially considering it annoyed Edward. Jake's lack of a shirt had been a bone of cont ention for Edward for years. Everyone told him he just needed to chill out, pun intended, but Edward's lack of a sense of humor tended to egg on the jesting. Besides, how else could you really mess with somebody who could hear your every thought and plan?

**1 Missed Call-Jacob**

**1 New Voicemail**

_"Wake up, sleepyhead,"_ said the smiling voice on the other end. _"The sun's out! Beach day! Get here soon, okay?"_

Nessie could hear the voices of the rest of the pack in the background. _"Yeah, Nessie, get out here. Jakey misses you. He might cry if you don't come, awww!"_

_"Shut it, Paul,"_ Jake growled. _"Hey, Ness, bring your board. The waves are pretty decent too. Uh, see you soon."_

With a smile, Nessie quickly got up, brushed her teeth, and put on her suit–a red bikini with boy short bottoms that Alice had picked out for her one day during a shopping trip. Rosalie had tried to convince her to get a string bikini, but Nessie was always self-conscious of the way her stomach slightly stuck out at the bottom. Unlike the rest of her family, Nessie was not completely perfect. Being human, even if only a small amount, would do that to you.

She pulled a white tank and brown shorts over the suit, slipped on her flip flops, and pulled her hair back into a pony tail. Her curls were unruly, and she really didn't feel like messing with them. Finally, as she did every morning and as a habit when she was nervous, Nessie twisted the bracelet that hung around her wrist. It had always calmed her to know a reminder of Jake was always with her.

"Morning," she greeted her parents as she raced down the stairs of the little cottage. She could hear Edward on the piano in the other room.

"Morning, sweetie," Bella greeted her back. "Going to the beach?"

"Yeah, Mom," she said as she found the blueberry Pop-Tarts in the pantry. Nessie didn't care too much for human food, but she learned to tolerate it after she gave up hunting all but once a month. There was something about Pop-Tarts, however, that she couldn't say no to.

"Jacob says the waves are pretty good today." She noticed when Edward missed a note and let out a low growl at her mention of Jake. _Seriously, Dad, what's the deal?_ Until recently, Edward never seemed to have much of a problem with Jake, aside from the whole no shirt thing, and they treated each other as if they were quite good friends, brothers even.

"Is the rest of the pack going to be there?" Bella asked, always a voice of calm to Edward.

"Yes, Mom."

"Well, have fun then."

"Bye, Mom," Nessie said as she kissed Bella on the cheek. "Later, Pops!"

Nessie ran out of the cottage so fast she missed the hiss that emanated from the back room.

#

Nessie rushed to the main house. If she was going to bring her board that meant she would have to borrow Emmett's Jeep, which would not be an easy feat since he was still pissed she and Jasper had creamed him at Pictionary the night before.

_"Geez, Rose, how can you not see that it's me massacring a grizzly bear?"_

_"Sorry, Em. You're just not good at drawing," Rosalie had tried to say sympathetically but instead giggled as she said it, which led to Nessie giggling as well._

_Feeling Emmett's irritation, Jasper had tried to diffuse the situation, but soon submitted to the fits of giggles that surrounded him until finally the whole house was laughing at the expense of Emmett._

"Hiya, Uncle Emmett!"

"What do you want," Emmett growled at Nessie, not looking away from his video game and obviously still upset.

"I just wanted to see how my favorite uncle-slash-brother was doing today." She smiled as she leaned on the side of his chair and wrapped her arm around his shoulders.

"Again Nessie, what do you want?"

"Can I borrow your Jeep to go surfing?" Nessie asked with her best dazzling smile she had inherited from her father.

"No."

"Please, Uncle Emmett, please," she begged in her cutest little girl voice. It had always worked on him when she was younger.

"No."

"Let her have it, Emmett," Rosalie shouted from the stairs.

"Why should I? She has been nothing but mean to me since last night."

"What! I haven't been mean to you!" Nessie exclaimed. "I haven't even seen you since I kicked your butt…" _Aw crap, shouldn't have said that._

"Mmm hmm. Exactly. Just as I was saying, nothing but mean to me."

"Emmett!" Rosalie scowled, looking down from the top of the stairs.

"Oh, fine! But what's in it for me, Rose, huh?"

"I'll let you do that thing to me," Rosalie said with a crooked grin.

Emmett's eyes grew wide, and he smiled smugly.

_"Oh, gross!_ I didn't need to hear that," Nessie cried as she leapt off the chair. "Keys please?"

Emmett tossed his keys and in a flash Nessie was in the garage, secured her surfboard to the top of the jeep, and peeled away from the house before he could change his mind.

#

Jake had spent his entire life on this beach, and he knew every rock, tidal pool, and piece of driftwood that lay on shore by heart. The thought that he would have to leave it soon left an ache in his soul, but not as deep of an ache as it would be if he didn't go with her.

The Cullens had been in Forks close to a decade now, and though the house of cards they had created here could have collapsed at any time during those years, the longer they stayed the greater the possibility became. People were starting to talk, and though most just assumed the good Dr. Carlisle Cullen was supplying his family with unlimited amounts of Botox and trips to Brazil for plastic surgery techniques that were illegal in the U.S., Jake knew that the truth was far more disturbing, and even more disturbing was what could happen if the truth got out. He shuddered at the thought. Suddenly, Jake felt a second chill creep through his body, only this time he knew it was because of a different reason. She was close–his entire reason for being alive.

Somehow, in one of the most ironic turn of events, possibly in the history of the world, Jacob Black, Alpha Wolf and future Chief of the Quileute Tribe, sworn enemies of all things vampire, had imprinted on the half-human, half-vampire hybrid daughter of the one vampire he hated more than all others. Not only that, but he had imprinted on one of the most dangerous vampires in existence. Though she didn't realize it herself, that was what she was, because while most humans were subconsciously scared off by the inhuman characteristics displayed by the rest of her family, these very same humans were drawn _to_ her. Because she not only looked completely human, she was warm, and friendly, and kind. They wanted to talk to her, they approached her in public, and they wanted to be her friend. She lured them to her like a siren, and had she been any other bloodsucker, she would have used it to her advantage. But she didn't. Ever. Because she was Renesmee Cullen, and she wouldn't know how to hurt anybody if she tried.

Jake stood up from the comfortable indentation that had formed in the sand where he sat and started his way up toward the parking lot. He leaned against one of the old wooden beams that blocked off the lot from the beach, and the ache in the center of his chest grew worse and worse until finally his heart skipped a beat.

#

"It's getting serious. Not much longer now I imagine." Edward sighed as he finally left his piano for the morning.

"You knew it was going to happen eventually, and she is almost an adult now," Bella said. "We just have to trust them to make good decisions. If you want me to shield you from his thoughts, just tell me."

"It's not his thoughts that worry me, Bella. His thoughts are actually quite tame. It's hers! I just can't handle my little girl having these images running through her mind almost constantly now."

"Love," Bella beckoned as she patted the couch beside her. Edward sat down and laid his head in her lap. She began stroking his hair between her fingers.

"They're just thoughts, love. No different than anyone else's you hear every day, and how many people actually act on their every thought? Besides, you know he's not going to do anything to hurt her or force her into anything she doesn't want. He can't. The imprint won't let him."

"I know he's not going to take advantage of her, Bella, but he does have to do whatever makes her happy, and if she's anything like her mother…we're in trouble."

* * *

**A/N- **And that's Chapter 1 for ya! Still lots to go, so I hope I can keep you around for a while. If you have a minute, let me know what you think. Thanks for reading!


	2. Panic Switch

**New and Improved! **

**At last! This chapter was beta'd by thalia_csiny and SqueakyZorro from Project Team Beta. They were lovely!**

* * *

There were a few more cars than usual in the parking lot, but that was to be expected on any sunny day in Forks. The townspeople would head out to the beach any time the sun came out.

Nessie pulled the Jeep into a spot next to a white Mustang. Then she saw him, and _God_ was he hot, leaning there, smiling and shirtless. His black board shorts came down just past his knees, and his hair hung slightly in his eyes. She liked its current length the best. It wasn't long, and it wasn't short. Just shaggy and perfect. And then there were the abs. _Oh, the abs._

"What are you doing?"

Nessie jumped as Jake opened the door of the Jeep. Lost in her thoughts about him, she hadn't noticed when he walked up to the car.

"Huh?"

"Well, are you going to sit in the car all day or what?" he smirked.

As Nessie climbed out of the Jeep, Jake quickly pulled her into his side for a hug. It was her spot, and she fit into it perfectly. Nessie liked to believe that when the form of Jacob was created, this spot was carved out of him specifically to fit her. _My Jacob_.

His scent reminded her of autumn, a combination of cinnamon and the dried leaves that Esme decorated the house with every fall. Her family always complained about how bad he, and the rest of the pack for that matter, smelled, but whatever it was they smelled on him was not what she smelled.

"Where is everyone?" she asked as Jacob reluctantly ended their embrace and leaned against the Jeep.

_Gah, he's leaning again_.

"Well, Embry, Paul, Rachel, and Seth went out to the cliffs. Quil is attempting to teach Claire how to surf, but he's not doing a very good job, and Leah _was_ here, but after Sam and Emily showed up, she left and is probably off somewhere sulking right now."

"Poor Leah. I thought she was okay now?"

"Usually she is, but she still has her occasional moment."

"Hmm. So then, if everybody else is already occupied, what are _we_ going to do?" Nessie asked, looking up at him as she leaned back into Jake's side.

Jake arched an eyebrow and cocked his head at Nessie's question.

"Get your board, silly!"

* * *

The pair had surfed for most of the morning and only came to shore when Jake's stomach started growling.

"Look what Quil gave me, Nessie," Claire exclaimed as she ran over to where Nessie and Jake were eating their sandwiches.

"Oh, an iPod!"

"Yeah, and its purple too, my favorite color, and Quil put a whole bunch of music on it for me, too!"

Nessie smiled as she saw how excited Claire was. She had always considered Claire a sister, as she did the other imprintees, but her relationship with Claire was different. Even though Claire was technically older, Nessie thought of her as a little sister. The two had been the same age and played together at one point, even if it was only for a short time, but now she would get to watch Claire grow up. Eventually, Claire would catch up with Nessie, and for a while they would once again be able to be friends with similar interests. They'd talk about boys, well, two boys at least, shop together, and do all of the other girlie stuff Nessie already did with Rosalie and Alice, only it would be different. Nessie would have a friend, an equal, and not just another motherly figure.

"Wow, Claire! That's really cool! Let's see what he's got on here." Nessie scrolled through the playlist.

"KISS?" Nessie questioned as she scrunched up her nose.

"Don't diss the KISS, Nessie," Jacob replied sternly as he shook his head.

"Hey, Claire? If you want, the next time I come to the res, I'll bring my laptop and share some of my music with you, too."

"Really? Thanks, Nessie!" Claire squealed as she ran back to where Quil was sitting with Emily and Sam.

"Uh, Ness, that's really sweet of you, but most 9-year-olds don't listen to classical music," Jake whispered.

"They also don't listen to KISS, Jacob. Anyway, you know I listen to a lot more than just classical."

"Sure, sure. Hey, want to surf some more?" Jacob quickly changed the subject. If there was anything Jake had learned from his time with the Cullens, it was to never get into a debate with any of them about what constituted good music.

"Not really. I think I'm kind of waterlogged for the day."

"Oh, okay. I understand," Jake said, disappointed, as he stood up and walked toward the water. "You're just afraid I'm gonna catch a bigger wave than you, like I always do," he mumbled under his breath.

The corner of Nessie's mouth twitched up. "What was that, Jacob?"

"I didn't say anything."

"Mmm hmm," Nessie hummed as she stood up, grabbed her board, and ran toward the ocean.

* * *

Once the waves had calmed and they'd secured Nessie's surfboard on top of the Jeep, Jake pulled her aside. "Let's take a walk. There's something I need to talk to you about, Ness."

As they walked through the parking lot, they noticed that most of the cars were gone now. The sunny morning they had enjoyed had faded as the afternoon set in and the clouds returned. "_Well it was nice while it lasted_," Jake thought to himself. They continued on, and when they reached the top of the hill that overlooked the main road through the reservation, Jake came to a stop.

"Nessie, I wanted to talk to you about something, well, more like tell you something."

Jake grabbed her hand, and Nessie felt her heart pound in her chest.

_What does he want to tell me_? _Could it be that maybe he finally…_

"I just wanted to let you know that I realize your family's time in Forks will be coming to an end soon."

_Huh? What's he talking about?_

"I know you will have to leave soon, and I just wanted to let you know that I will come with you wherever you go, that is, if you want me to."

_Leave Forks?_

Nessie wondered if the family had been discussing this without her. Forks was her home. Grampa Charlie lived in Forks and her friends in LaPush. How could she leave?

"Ness, are you ok? Earth to Ness," Jacob waved his hand in front of her face, but he could see she had clearly zoned out.

Suddenly, a thumping sound echoed in the distance and quickly snapped her out the daze. Nessie turned and looked toward the road as something white blurred through the trees.

"Where is everyone, Jake?"

"Down in the forest, I think. Why?"

Finally, Nessie could see the white Mustang as it came around the bend, swerving right and left across the road while its music vibrated the air around it.

Then she saw Claire, who was dancing to her iPod in the middle of the road and completely oblivious to everything around her.

Without hesitation, Nessie took off running at vampire speed. Jake followed, but she was already way ahead of him.

"Quil! Claire!" Jake yelled as he ran.

Quil emerged from the trees, curious at what the yelling was about. Then, as he realized what was happening, a look of panic crossed his face, and he too began racing toward Claire.

Nessie reached the road in milliseconds and threw herself into Claire. The impact of their collision forced Claire across the road where Quil caught her just as the front of the Mustang hit Nessie and launched her up into the air.

Jacob watched as Nessie's body bounced on the roof of the car, collapsing it inward and shattering the windshield. She rolled off the rest of the way until she landed on her back in the middle of the road.

Jake ran to Nessie and the rest of the pack followed, except for Quil. He sat on the side of the road holding onto Claire for dear life, though whether it was for her life or his no one could tell. Claire was sobbing and grasping her right arm in front of her.

The driver of the Mustang was unconscious and pinned inside the car. Blood gushed down his face from the large gash on the top of his head. Seth looked through the rear window and could see the beer cans tossed around the seats. A low growl emanated from the back of his throat.

"Nessie? Nessie? Baby, open your eyes. Look at me! Just let me know you're okay. Nessie?" Jake pleaded, kneeling over her and clenching his fists as he tried to fight off the shaking and heat that was rapidly growing within him.

It wasn't until they heard her that anyone realized another car had stopped after witnessing Nessie get hit.

"I've already called 911. Wow, she hit hard. Look at the damage on the car, and she's not even bleeding," the woman said. "She must have some major internal injuries. Hey, I know you, don't I? I'm Jessica Stanley. You're Seth, right? Wow! You haven't changed in years!"

"Uh, yeah, hi Jessica. Why don't we go wait for the ambulance…over there," Seth said pulling Jessica away with him.

"Nessie, you're killing me here. Open your eyes!" Jake ordered. Then in an instant, he realized what he had to do.

Jake grabbed Nessie's hand, held it to his cheek, and immediately saw the words in his mind.

_"Jacob! Get Carlisle! NOW!"_

_

* * *

_

**So hopefully I can get back on track now. Please bear with me! I have no idea what I'm doing in this new world I've entered, but I WILL finish this story. The voices in my head won't let me not finish it.**


	3. Grandfathers and Googly Eyes

**SqueakyZorro is my beta, and she is awesome. This chapter was also beta'd by JointGifts and Multicoloured Eyes.**

* * *

Carlisle arrived with only moments to spare before three ambulances pulled up to the scene of the accident. As he approached, he saw that Nessie's eyes were closed as Jacob held her hand to his cheek.

"How do you feel, Nessie?"

"She won't respond. She'll only show you," Jacob explained.

Carlisle took Nessie's hand and held it to his cheek.

"_I'm fine, Grandfather Carlisle, but somebody saw."_

"We'll get it all worked out, don't you worry, Nessie. Just continue to keep still for now," Carlisle whispered.

The paramedic rushed to the three of them with a back board and neck brace.

"She's unconscious, but stable. I've already checked her vital signs, and there does not appear to be any bleeding, perhaps just some broken bones," Carlisle said to the paramedics. "Why don't you go help out with the driver of the car and the other girl? I can get her strapped up."

"Yes sir, Dr. Cullen," the paramedic responded, but shook his head when he saw the damage to the car. "How could anyone survive that?"

"She wants you again, Dr. Cullen."

Carlisle put her hand to his check once again.

"_Carlisle, how's Claire? Did I hurt her?"_

"It just looks as if she's injured her arm. Renesmee, do not blame yourself. You saved that little girl's life."

Jake shuddered at Carlisle's words. It was bad enough watching Nessie get hit and then pretend to be unconscious, but if it had been Claire and she didn't make it, he knew there was no way Quil would survive it either.

"Okay, Ness," Carlisle said after strapping her onto the board. "We're going to load you in the ambulance, and I will ride with you to the hospital. Once we get there, I think it will be safe for you to regain consciousness again."

"_And Jacob?"_

"I'll catch a ride with Sam. It'd be a tight fit for me in the back of the ambulance."

"_Don't leave me, Jacob."_

"I'll be right behind you, Nessie. I promise."

* * *

Edward and Bella rushed through the hospital corridors while trying to keep a human pace. After what was surely the longest walk of their lives, the pair burst through Nessie's hospital room door to find her sitting up in bed, Carlisle standing over her, and Jacob sitting in the chair next to her.

"My baby!" Bella yelped as she pulled her daughter into a hug that felt more like a death grip Nessie was sure she'd never be released from.

"I'm fine, Mom, really. Look, see no blood, no bruises. Half-vampire, remember?" Nessie said as she held her hands out in front of her, but Edward's face still held the same look of torment he'd had since Carlisle had called to tell them about the accident.

While Bella was more concerned about the physical safety of her daughter, Edward was also concerned that someone had seen it happen.

"Carlisle, how are we going to handle this? If there was a witness, then we can't stay here for much longer. It's not safe for us anymore."

"Edward, I assure you, we will be able to remain in Forks for a little while longer. Chief Swan has already spoken to the witness and, well, let's just say she was more concerned about her name being spelled correctly in the newspaper article than anything she may or may not have seen. Something about publicity for her acting career," Carlisle shrugged.

"What? Who could be so insensitive?" Bella asked in disgust.

"Jessica Stanley." Jake smirked as he looked at Bella.

"The witness was Jessica Stanley?" Bella giggled and looked toward Edward, who was now wearing a look of relief and utter amusement.

"Yeah, we'll be ok for a little while longer," Bella said through her laughter.

"Who's Jessica Stanley?" Nessie whispered to Jake, obviously not in on their joke.

"We'll tell you about her later sweetie," Bella replied. "She's just someone we knew a long time ago."

Nessie turned to Jake with a questioning look, and he just smiled and reached for her hand.

In the midst of their laughter, Charlie strut into the room. "How's my girl?"

"Hi Grampa! I'm ok."

"Mmmhmm."

"Dad, we were just talking about Jessica Stanley."

"Really, Bella, I don't know how you, of all people, could have been friends with that girl."

"Well, if you remember correctly, I didn't really have much of a choice, Dad. I was new, remember, and you didn't exactly approve of my other friend, anyway."

"What? I approved of Jacob just fine, Bella. In fact, if _you _remember correctly, I _encouraged_ you to hang out with him more often, didn't I?"

"I wasn't talking about Jacob, Dad."

Charlie grinned. "I know who you were talking about, Bella. You kids really think I'm dim, don't you? Do you think they would have made me chief of police if I was dim?" Charlie winked at Nessie and she smiled.

"No, Dad." Bella sighed.

"Mmmhmm. That's what I thought," he teased. "Now, if we can move on to something I'm more concerned about at the moment. Jacob?"

"Yes, Chief?"

"Why are you holding my granddaughter's hand? You two being friends, well, it was cute when she was younger, but you're crossing a real thin line now. Don't you think it would be more appropriate for you to find a girl your own age?"

"Well, Chief, we were just, uh, I was just sitting here and, uh…,"

"Mmmhmm. Can it, Jacob!" Charlie ordered, and Edward snorted trying to hold in his laughter.

"So how's my suspect, doc?"

"Too drunk to know what hit him, Charlie. He has a minor concussion and needed some stitches for his head wound. We're keeping him overnight, but I have no doubt he will be ready for you to pick up in the morning. I'm going to admit Nessie overnight as well. I think it would be best…just for observation purposes."

Charlie had seen the damage done to the car when he arrived at the scene to take the witness reports. He'd seen how the front of the car was totaled and the roof was crushed, and that there were no skid marks in the road. He knew there was no way his granddaughter should even be alive, let alone conscious and talking, but Charlie also knew that this was one of those things he didn't _need_ to know. The past few years, he happily lived under the guise that he didn't need to know, but the truth was that after he had witnessed Jake's truth, Charlie didn't _want _to know.

"Hmm, right, well I've got to get back to the station," Charlie said as he walked over to Nessie and kissed the top of her head. "I'm glad you're ok, kid. We need to plan a fishing trip soon."

"That would be great, Grampa!"

Charlie then headed for the door but quickly spun around and pointed his finger straight at Jake.

"Keep your paws to yourself, buddy!"

Jake's eyes widened and his mouth dropped open. With that, Edward could no longer contain himself and burst into laughter.

"Speechless. Jacob's finally speechless!"

As Charlie left, Quil and Claire walked into the room, her arm wrapped in a purple cast.

"Oh Claire, I'm so sorry I hurt you!" Nessie cried.

"It's ok, Nessie. It doesn't hurt anymore. Just a broken arm, and look, now I've got this really cool cast!" Claire exclaimed.

"Yeah, Nessie," Quil replied with a grin. "Claire's hardcore now."

"Will you sign my cast, Nessie? You can have the spot right next to where Quil signed it."

"I would be honored to sign your cast, Claire." Nessie smiled as Claire handed her the black sharpie. Nessie signed her name and drew a picture of a daisy next it.

"Wow, thanks Nessie!" Claire beamed as she crawled up on the bed and hugged Nessie. "I have to go now. My parents are waiting outside."

"Ok, Claire. I'll see you soon."

As Claire left the room, Quil walked over to Nessie and pulled her in for a hug. "Thank you. I don't know what I would have done if…"

"I'm just glad she's ok," Nessie cut him off with a reassuring smile.

"Alright, everyone. Visiting hours are over," Carlisle ordered smiling at Nessie. "My patient needs to get some rest now."

"Carlisle, we're not going to leave our daughter. We could have lost her today."

"Edward, look at her. She's fine," Bella whispered. "She's sitting there completely unaware that she's making googly eyes at Jacob, just like normal. Do you really want to sit here and watch _that_ all night?"

"No, I do not." Edward sighed. "Okay, Love, we're going to get back home and let everyone know you're okay. Esme's probably worried sick," he said as he kissed Nessie on the top of her head.

"Okay, Dad."

"Sleep well, sweetie," Bella said as she hugged Nessie, a little gentler this time.

"Good night, Mom."

"Let's go, Jake. We'll drop you off on the way home."

Jake stood up from the chair, but Nessie quickly grabbed his arm and looked at her father.

"Uh uh. Jacob's not leaving."

"Renesmee. What do you mean Jacob's not leaving?"

"Tell him you're not leaving, Jacob," Nessie ordered.

"Uh, well, I…uh…um…I…Bella, help…"

"Renesmee!" Edward hissed.

Bella quietly cleared her throat. "Glass houses, Edward."

"What? Bella!" Edward whined. "You're supposed to be on my side."

"Love, they're in a hospital. Nurses will be coming in and out all night. What do you think is going to happen?

"I've got the night shift, Edward. I'll be close by," Carlisle reassured.

Pinching the bridge of his nose, Edward sighed in defeat. He didn't know why he even still bothered trying to fight. When it came to anything his daughter wanted, Edward knew he never had a prayer. "Fine. Can we just go home now?"

"Yes, love. Goodnight sweetie."

"Good night, Mom. Good night, Dad."

"Humph."

Bella took Edward's hand and led him out of the room.

Collapsing back into his chair Jake let out a low moan. "Nessie, whatcha do that for? Edward's gonna kill me now."

"Oh, he's not going to kill you, Jacob. He might kill me though," Nessie laughed. "But it's just so funny to watch him squirm."


	4. Grandmothers and Goodbyes

Emmett stared at the large white and gold lettered banner that hung above the dining room table.

**"WELCOME HOME NESSIE!"**

"Welcome Home? Alice, shouldn't it say Get Well Soon?" Emmett asked. "That's what most people say to someone who is sick or injured, isn't it?"

"Yes, Emmett, but Nessie is neither sick nor injured," Alice said as she danced around the house hanging streamers from the ceiling.

"Yeah, but she also wasn't gone long enough to warrant a "Welcome Home," was she? One night away doesn't mean much. I mean, she's been out hunting a lot longer than that."

Alice froze in her tracks as flames grew in her eyes. "_Emmett!_ Are you questioning my party planning abilities?" She may have been two feet shorter than Emmett, but Alice could be vicious and terrifying when she was angry, even to him.

"No, no, Alice," Emmet said as he slowly backed away, holding his palms up in surrender. "You are the party planning queen, and I shall leave you to your kingdom. But um, see, there's one other thing: On your banner, you left out a comma."

"_What?_" Alice hissed.

"Well, we all need to understand the importance of proper punctuation, Alice. For example, '_let's eat, grandma_' has an entirely different meaning than '_let's eat grandma_.' I mean, I'm sure at some point one of us actually _did_ eat grandma, and my money's on Jasper for that one, but if decades in high school have taught me anything, it's that punctuation _saves lives_, Alice."

Jasper shifted uncomfortably on the couch as waves of rage flooded the room. "Rose, did he just…"

"Yes, Jasper. He did."

"Emmett, dude, you better run!" Jasper chuckled, but before Emmett could move, Alice pounced onto his back and gripped his neck in a headlock.

"Emmett, I'm going to rip your head off!"

"Alice, please don't," Rosalie begged. "His head is so thick; it will take forever for it to reattach."

"Oh, he's _got_ forever, Rose!"

"Ouch, Alice, stop, stop, I'm sorry, okay, I'm sorry," Emmett begged as Alice's grip tightened around his neck.

"_What is going on in here_?" Esme yelled as she stormed into the dining room. "Alice, get off your brother! Nessie is going to walk through that door any minute, and she's already been through enough in the last 24 hours. She doesn't need the stress of a headless Emmett added to it."

"But, Mom! He started it!"

"Off. Now!"

Suddenly, Alice let out a high pitched squeal and slid down Emmett's back. "They're home!"

* * *

Bella and Edward had insisted on picking Nessie up from the hospital that morning, even though Carlisle said he would bring her home at the end of his shift. They walked into her hospital room to find Nessie's googly eyes for Jake from the night before had become an angry glare as he pretended to watch TV. Edward snorted back a laugh.

"Is everything okay, sweetie?" Bella asked.

"Yes, Mom. I'm just a little tired. I didn't get much sleep last night. Jacob snores so _loud_!" Nessie whined as she reached back and threw her pillow at him.

"Sorry!" Jake said as he dodged the pillow assault. "I can't help it, okay. Dr. Fang says I have a deviated septum."

"Ha! Deviated septum or not, Jacob, if this whole imprint thing works out the way everyone thinks, we're going to have to invest in a life-time supply of Breathe Right strips!"

Jake sighed, unhappy about where this conversation was slowly headed. Bella and Edward had decided to let Nessie know about the imprint as soon as she was old enough to understand. They didn't want to hide anything from her, and they knew that with her accelerated growth and high intelligence, it would only be a matter of time before she figured it out on her own. So only a couple of weeks after their battle with the Volturi, Bella, Edward, and Jake sat Nessie down and explained about the imprint, to which Nessie replied matter-of-factly, "Well, I _know_. That's because he's _my_ Jacob."

But Jake was still uncomfortable talking or even thinking about their future. He knew Nessie's feelings were starting to change, but he also knew she still wasn't ready for anything more than what they were. He would feel it if she were. Wants and needs were two different things, and though her wants were going in one direction, right now he knew that she still needed him to be a friend. Besides, they would have forever, and forever was a long time.

"You know, you _could_ just sleep in separate rooms," offered Edward with a smug smile. "Problem solved."

* * *

The family walked into the house followed by Carlisle and Jake who were close behind. Nessie was quickly engulfed in a hug by Esme. "Oh, dear. I'm so relieved you're home, sweetheart."

"Thanks, Grandma."

Nessie looked around at the banner and balloons that decorated the house. "Oh, Alice. You didn't have to do all of this just for me."

"Don't be silly. It's nothing really. Besides, I didn't have that much time to plan. If I'd known ahead of time you were going to go all Bionic Woman on us I would have had time to shop and order better decorations. I had to dig in the back of closets to find these. Hmm! A little warning would be nice next time, Nessie!" Alice huffed in annoyance.

"My niece, the Bionic Woman," Emmett boasted as he grabbed Nessie into a bear hug and lifted her off the ground.

"Hi, Uncle Em."

"The next time you decide to pick a fight with a two-ton beast, let me know. I'd like to see that!"

"Umm, okay. Oh, Emmett. Your Jeep is still down at the beach!"

"It's okay, Ness. Seth drove it back here last night. No worries, kiddo!"

Jasper was next to pull her into a hug, but he didn't have to say a word for Nessie to know exactly what he wanted to say. She felt a wave of worry followed by relief and then love. She thought back to another time Jasper had held her in his arms and she felt these same feelings from him. She held her palm to his cheek and showed him her memory of when she was a baby, and he'd held her for just those few seconds when he believed she was in danger from a newborn Bella. Jasper returned her sentiments with an understanding smile.

Nessie then looked over toward the corner of the room where Rosalie stood with her arms crossed over her chest. She would be the hardest. Nessie approached her slowly with a shy smile. "Hi, Aunt Rose."

Rosalie stared at her with a stern look for what felt like hours to Nessie before she said a word. "So, is it a genetic thing?"

"What, Aunt Rose?"

"Pushing humans out of the way of cars; threatening to expose us without any regard for what it could mean for us and our family?"

Edward quickly held up his hands to prevent an angry Jake and Bella from attacking Rosalie for her words.

Nessie nervously bit her lower lip and looked down to hide the blush that spread across her face, both nervous habits she had inherited from Bella. "I'm sorry, Aunt Rose. I didn't mean to…"

"I'm very proud of you," Rosalie interrupted with a sly smile. "Anyway, who would the Cullens be if we didn't get ourselves into a little trouble every now and then? It's been so boring around here lately!"

"Aunt Rose, that was just mean."

"Oh, Ness, you know I could never be mad at you," Rosalie said as she wrapped an arm around Nessie's shoulders. "I'd like to know where exactly the mutt was when all of this was happening though."

"Hey, chill, blondie. I was there the whole time. She's just…fast."

Carlisle cleared his throat. "If I could have everyone's attention, we have a serious matter we need to discuss. Please, everyone have a seat. I think it would be best if we start planning our move now," Carlisle said as his family and Jacob surrounded him at the dining room table. "I know there were no credible witnesses to the accident, but I think it's time we start looking."

Nessie's stomach dropped as she considered leaving Forks. _But this is my home. My friends are here and Grampa Charlie. Mom shouldn't have to leave him, and Jacob shouldn't have to leave Billy and his pack. It's not fair._

"Nessie, love, I know this is hard for you," Edward said as he reached across the table for Nessie's hand. "We're all going to have a difficult time with this move. Forks has been more welcoming to us than anywhere else we've lived and for you, your mom, and Jacob; it's your home, but the only way to keep our immediate _and_ extended family safe is to move on. Of course we can come back for visits, and Grampa Charlie, Billy, and the pack will always be welcome in our home, at any time, wherever that may be."

"We won't be moving immediately, but I do want to check out a few possible locations first," Carlisle said, "and I want to check them out a bit differently than we usually have."

"Do you really think that's such a good idea, Carlisle?"

"I do, Edward, especially considering it's their first move. I want Bella, Nessie, and Jacob to know that their opinions count in our final decision. There are three places Esme and I have chosen as possibilities: Kalispell, Montana, Rochester, New York, and Elkins, West Virginia.

"West Virginia?" Emmett guffawed. "I can hear the banjos dueling already!"

"Emmett, grow up!" Rosalie yelled as she smacked the back of his head.

"You know you love me, baby, just the way I am."

Ignoring the banter surrounding him, Carlisle continued the discussion. "We've chosen these cities based on their weather and available hunting areas. However, we will also need to check out the hospitals as well as the high schools. We want to be sure Renesmee receives a good education her first time in school."

_I get to go to school?_

Edward nodded and Nessie quickly became excited about the opportunity to finally live as a normal teenager.

"Esme and I have decided that she and I will head to Montana, Bella and Edward will visit New York, and Renesmee and Jacob will visit West Virginia."

"I'd like to bring some of the pack, if that's alright, Dr. Cullen, to give the place a thorough investigation," Jake said.

"I think that would be excellent idea, Jacob," Carlisle replied. "Once each group has thoroughly investigated the area, they will move on to the others. This way we can all form our own opinions about each place without being influenced by anyone else."

"Alice, Jasper, Rose, and Emmett will stay behind this time. I understand there's some work to be done here at home. Somebody has a big birthday coming up." Carlisle smiled and looked at Nessie.

"Oh no, Alice, please don't overdo it. It's really no big deal."

Bella and Edward exchanged a bittersweet look, then glanced at Nessie. In just a couple of weeks, Nessie would celebrate her seventh birthday, which wouldn't normally be a big deal in the human world, but in the human-vampire-hybrid world it meant she was full-grown and officially an adult.

"Don't be ridiculous, Nessie. Of course it's a big deal!" Alice squealed with excitement.

"Back to the matter at hand, Alice. Have you been able to see anything yet as far as our new home?" Carlisle asked.

"I can't see anything, Carlisle. The choice hasn't been made yet, and with Nessie and the wolves involved as well, it will make it all that more difficult. I should be able to work around them though, when the time comes."

"Well, then, we should all plan to leave for our destinations within the week. Nessie, Jacob, and the pack should plan to leave first, since they will require more travel time then the rest of us. I see there's a party planned for tonight, so I will let everyone get back to their preparations."

"Yeah," Emmet teased. "Jasper's got to prepare grandma. She'll be a tasty treat for our guests, don't you think, Alice? Ha!"

"That's it! Everybody out. Now!" Esme yelled.

"Surely you don't mean Bella and myself, Esme? We just got here."

"Edward, I said _everybody._ Except for them," she said pointing at Nessie and Jake. "They can stay."

Esme's angry glare told her family that she was serious, and they all hurried out of the dining room.

"She's scary," Jake whispered to Nessie.

"She's a vampire, Jake."

"Hmph."

"I'm sorry, sweetie. Sometimes I forget that even though they've been around a long time, they are forever teenagers. You know, I'm very proud of you for what you did," Esme said, pulling Nessie into another hug. "Are you hungry? I can make you and Jake something to eat."

"Thanks, Grandma, but I think I'd rather hunt right now."

"Oh, okay, sweetie." Esme didn't want to fight Nessie. It wasn't often that Nessie chose to hunt.

"Jake can eat here, if he wants to."

"And let you hunt alone, Miss Cullen? Ha! I think not," Jake teased.

Nessie smiled softly and nodded as the two walked out of the house. After Jake went behind a tree to phase, they headed into the forest.

Only a couple of miles in, Nessie caught the scent of her first meal, a large deer. While she preferred carnivores like her father, Nessie had discovered that because she so seldom hunted it was hard to resist any animal she came across when she was in hunting mode. This was one of the reasons she was not allowed to hunt alone, to avoid any "accidents" as the family called it. It was just another part of herself that she tried to find a balance with. She was human, but she was also a vampire, and she couldn't deny that part of herself. No matter how hard she tried, that fact always caught up with her, eventually.

Jake followed behind as she caught another deer and finally, a bit further into the forest, a mountain lion. Only after she had fully satiated her thirst and sat back against a tree to relax did Jake finally catch a deer for himself, though he would have happily waited hours for her if he had to.

As he finished his meal, he made his way back to see Nessie still resting against the tree. Her eyes were closed, but he could tell by the rhythm of her breathing that she was awake. He huffed at her to get her attention, but she didn't notice. He then whined at her, but she was still lost in her daydream.

Nessie was brought out of her thoughts when she felt Jake's cold, wet nose press into the side of her neck. It was the only part of Jake that ever got cold. A chill ran across her warm skin. "Eww, Jake!" Nessie giggled as she playfully pushed him away.

Jake sat down in front of her, but still towered over her in his wolf form.

Suddenly, Nessie heard his playful growl and saw his wolfy smile etch across his face. She knew what was coming, but before she could flinch, her face was assaulted with a quick, drool-covered swipe of his tongue.

"Jacob!" she squealed as he barked his laughter. "You're such a dog!"

Nessie smiled as Jake huffed and lay down in front of her. He lowered his head and she scratched the spot between his eyes. He quickly fell into a light sleep as he always did when she scratched there.

While Jake dozed, the realization that she would soon be leaving Forks washed over Nessie, and Jake was pulled out of his slumber by a sound that had always terrified him. He looked up to see the tears running down Nessie's face, her eyes red and her face flushed. He cocked his head to the side and whined while she wiped her face, ignoring his pleas. He whined again without success, so he sat up and headed toward a tree to phase.

"No, Jake. Please stay." She didn't want to talk, and she definitely didn't want to see Jake in his shirtless human form while she was already struggling to control her emotions. She didn't want to tell him about how sad she was to leave Forks, or that she felt that she didn't belong in either of the two worlds she lived in, or that her feelings about him were changing. She didn't want him to know about the emotional rollercoaster she was riding lately. Jake huffed in annoyance but walked back and lay down next to her.

Leaving was going to be something she would have to get used to. They would always have to leave their homes, and eventually, she would lose the people she cared about – Grampa Charlie, Billy, Claire, the wolves. She and her family would go on living for an undetermined amount of time, and she would make other friends and meet other people who would become important to her, but they would never be as special to her as the people she loved now.

She lay against Jake's side, wrapping her arms tightly around him and taking in his warmth and comfort. If the gods were good, she would never lose her best friend.


	5. You Got Me Tossing and Turning

**A/N- **Pigs must have flown. Hell must have frozen over. RPatz must have taken a shower because OMG I have an update! ;)

Thank you to Sparkling Draco and my awesome permanent beta SqueakyZorro!

I own nothing.

* * *

_The darkness was suffocating. It expanded around Jake as he struggled to focus his eyes and catch sight of something that could tell him where he was. He struggled to catch his breath in the humid air that surrounded him._

"_Where are you, Nessie? I can't find you."_

"_I'm over here."_

"_Where?" He turned toward the sound of her voice._

"_Not there, Jake, over here." Her voice echoed in the distance._

"_Nessie, it's so dark. I can't see you.. "He could see better in the dark if he phased, but his body wouldn't cooperate. He'd never had trouble phasing before. What was happening?_

"_Jake, I think there's something here."_

"_What is it, Nessie?"_

"_I don't know, but it's getting closer," she cried. "Help me, Jake. Please!"_

_A menacing growl tore through the darkness, and she screamed. He ran in the direction of her scream, but it soon moved behind him. He turned and ran in the opposite direction, but the sound moved again. Her nonstop screaming vibrated in his ears, but he couldn't find her._

_Jake turned again and the darkness shifted just enough that he could see a wolf slowly stalking toward him. Soon, Jake stood face to face with the wolf. Blood matted its fur as it carried something in its mouth, dropping it at Jake's feet. He reached down to pick it up but froze as the wolf growled at him. Jake looked up into the wolf's dark eyes and recognized them instantly._

_They were his. _

Jake thrashed under the blanket that covered his face. He ripped it off and gasped for breath, as the cool air rushed around his face and comforted his lungs, but she was still screaming, and he had to find her. Jumping to his feet, his eyes adjusted to his surroundings and his confusion finally waned. He was in his room. Her scream was the whistle of Billy's tea kettle. It was just a dream.

"Holy shit!" He sat back down on the edge if his bed, rubbing his face with his hands. He'd had the dream many times before. He was searching for her in the dark and could never find her, but this was the first time he'd seen the wolf.

Jake had never tried to deny to himself the fact that his imprint wasn't ideal. His soulmate was technically his mortal enemy, and though he knew he would never purposefully hurt her, his greatest fear had always been losing control of his wolf when she was near. But now he was beginning to wonder, if the animal were to take over, would it be as discriminating?

Jake slowly stood up and made his way toward the screaming kettle in the kitchen. _Where the hell is Billy?_ He took the kettle off the stove and turned off the burner. "Dad?" A quick glance out the window showed Billy and Charlie loading up the back of the pickup truck with fishing equipment.

Jake sighed and reached for the box of Fruit Loops on top of the refrigerator. Filling his bowl, he sat at the small table in the kitchen leaving the cereal and milk out next to him. He'd need three bowls just to get through the morning. After he'd started phasing, Billy had jokingly accused Jake of trying to eat him out of house and home. But Jake had taken his joke seriously, and once everything had settled down after the fight with the Volturi, he'd gotten a job at the La Push garage to help Billy out with the house and food bills.

Though Billy appreciated his son's help, there was one thing Billy wished Jake would also do…finish high school. Jake never graduated and Billy was constantly trying to encourage him to register for GED classes at Forks Community College, but Jake was happy where he was, working in the garage, and the only opinion he ever really cared for was Nessie's. If Nessie didn't care that her best friend was a high school drop-out, he didn't care either. _But she might care one day, Jake, and you won't be good enough for her. _Not being good enough for Nessie was a thought that plagued Jake daily.

Pushing the thought away once again, he tossed his dishes in the sink, slipped on his sneakers, and headed out to the one place that had always helped him clear his mind. Whether it was the familiar smell of the motor oil or the memories it held of an easier time in his life, his garage always offered him a serenity that was second only to what he felt around _her_.

The monstrous black Hummer that currently occupied every inch of space in his garage had been a birthday gift from Nessie. Never one to accept expensive gifts from the Cullens, Jake had initially refused the gift when the truck dropped it off in front of his house.

"_It's a Hummer," Jake stated as the tow truck lowered the vehicle onto the road._

"_Yes, Jacob. I know."_

"_What's it doing in front of my house?"_

"_It's a gift."_

"_No, Ness. I can't accept it. I won't. It's too much."_

"_Oh, chill out, Jacob. I bought it for myself, but the engine's shot. I thought you might enjoy fixing it up, but if it's too much for you I guess I'll just have the truck take it back to dealership, and they can…"_

"_Whoa, hey now. Let's not get ahead of ourselves here," Jake said with excitement at the prospect of getting to rebuild the engine of a Hummer. "I can give it a look. They've already brought it all the way out here, anyway."_

Jake was never sure what Nessie was going to do with such a large automobile, except possibly one-up Emmett, but now with a cross-country trip pending, he guessed the Hummer was going to be useful after all. He popped the hood for one last check of the engine before they were due to set out for the road. He hoped this trip would be good for them; for all of them. It gave him and his pack the opportunity to get out of Washington for a while, something they rarely got to do. It also gave Nessie the opportunity to see the life that existed outside of the bubble she had been forced to live in her entire life.

As he looked over the engine, a familiar scent breezed into the garage. Nessie's welcome home party the night before had gone well, and Jake noticed she even seemed to be enjoying herself after a rather bad afternoon. He used the opportunity to brief his pack about the trip and lay down a few orders since all of the pack was invited and would never turn down an offer of free food. All except one.

"Seth said you wanted to see me, boss."

"Hey, Leah. Yeah. Did he tell you we're taking a little trip?"

"He mentioned something about it," Leah said, leaning on the side of the Hummer. "I don't see why I have to go."

"Because you're my beta, and I need you there."

"Exactly, Jake. I'm your beta, so wouldn't it make more sense for me to stay and keep watch on everything here? I'm sure you and Seth can handle everything just fine."

Jake sighed and turned toward her. "Look, Leah, the truth is I was hoping you'd also be good company for Ness. I'm worried about her. She's been really emotional lately and with the move now it's just getting worse, but she won't tell me what's wrong, and I don't know what to do."

Leah laughed at Jake's obvious lack of understanding of women. "Jake, she's a girl. Girls get like that."

"Yeah, but most girls her age have other girl friends to talk to about stuff. She doesn't."

"What about Alice and Rosalie?"

"No. They're family to her, not friends. I'm just asking you if you would try to be her friend is all."

"Is that an order, _boss_?"

"No, Leah, it's not an order," Jake spat. "I was just asking for a favor, but don't worry about it. Just forget I even asked, okay. I'll figure something else out."

"Oh, Jake. Don't get your panties all up in a bunch. I'll be nice to the kid."

"Thanks," Jake grumbled.

"Well, guess we know who woke up on the wrong side of the bed today. So, we taking this bad boy cross country?" Leah asked, quickly changing the subject

"Well, it'd be a tight fit for the four of us in the Rabbit."

"I realize that, Jake. I was just kind of hoping we were riding in Nessie's new RCZ. I'd be happily cramped in that baby."

"The Peugeot? Ha!" Jake smirked. "You really think daddy vamp would let the four of us take that baby out on the highway without him? Bella still gives him crap about the time Ness got pulled over in Carlisle's Mercedes."

"What! What happened? Did she steal his car or something?" Leah asked wide-eyed.

Jake shook his head and smiled, his mood quickly lifting. "Uh uh. Edward swore me to secrecy on that. He doesn't want it brought up, especially not in front of Bella, and if I tell you he'll know."

"Wow, so the kid's got a wild side, huh? I think we really might get along," Leah said as she walked out of the garage.

"Hey, Leah," Jake yelled after her. "We leave in two days, and no corrupting my imprint. _That's an order!_"

* * *

Nessie woke unrested and with the same feeling she woke with so many mornings before. Something was missing.

There was a time Jake would sleep beneath her window in his wolf form every night. Then soon after her sixth birthday, he stopped, claiming she no longer needed him to watch over her like she did when she was a little girl.

After his dismissal, it was weeks before she could sleep on her own. She'd spent every night with The Cure blaring out of her stereo while she tried to understand why her best friend didn't want to be near her anymore. Bella would lie next to her as she cried herself to sleep at night, reminded of a time in her human life when the temporary loss of Edward had been too much to bear, especially at night, and Rosalie would threaten to kill the mutt for hurting her niece. Jasper couldn't bear to be around Nessie when she was in this emotional state. It was a feeling he'd never experienced in all of his years, and the only word he could find to verbalize the feeling was vacant. Only Edward knew of Jake's true intention and though it hurt his daughter, he respected Jake for it.

It was the last year before she reached full maturity, and Jake knew Nessie needed space to become her own person without his influence on her. He didn't know what would happen when she reached her seventh birthday, but he wanted to make sure that whatever happened was her choice. So, as painful as it was for him to do it, he told her they could still spend days together but he would go home at night and no longer sleep under her window, so they could have some time apart.

But then she'd felt the comfort again, even with his snoring, the night he'd stayed with her in the hospital. The teasing reminder of what she missed was enough to once again disrupt her sleep, reverting her back to where she was the first time.

_I hate him, I hate him, I hate him._ Nessie thought, pounding her fists into her bed. "Ugh!"

She got up and brushed the morning knots out of her curls. Frustrated at one that wouldn't give; she threw her brush on her dresser and twisted the bracelet around her wrist.

_No, I don't. I can't hate him. I can't live without him. I love him. _She gasped at her own admission of her feelings toward Jake. _Oh, crap! What are the chances he didn't just hear that?_

Edward cleared his throat from behind her bedroom door.

_Damn it, son of a…_

"Renesmee, your mother is at the main house. And watch your language, please."

Collecting what was left of her pride, Nessie opened her door and looked Edward straight in his amber eyes. "Thank you, Dad. I will go speak to her now."

"Hmm," Edward hummed, shaking his head at his teenage daughter as she walked out of the cottage.

She sprinted up to the main house, and Emmett chuckled as Nessie walked through the door. "Nice pj's, squirt."

She looked down at her black and pink skull-patterned pajama pants and matching tank top and shrugged. "What's wrong with it?"

"Really, Ness, what am I going to do with you?" Alice asked. "You're worse than your mother."

With too much on her mind to participate in the usual family banter, Nessie walked into the study where Bella was curled up on the white leather couch in front of the window. The sun shone through and white light refracted off Bella and onto the walls around them.

"What are you reading?" Nessie asked as she snuggled next to Bella on the coach.

"Pride and Prejudice," they responded in unison then giggled at each other.

"Don't you get bored reading the same books all the time, Mom?"

"No."

"I do."

"Yes, baby. I know you do," Bella said, kissing Nessie on the forehead.

"I just don't get it. You already know how the story ends. There are millions of other books out there that are just as good as the ones you read over and over again. Heck, they've even updated some of them. Why read Pride and Prejudice again when you can read Pride and Prejudice and Zombies? _Zombies_, Mom! Jake even liked that one." Nessie giggled.

"How am I not surprised?" Bella asked, shutting her book. "Is there anything you want to talk to me about? I know you didn't come in here just to talk about Pride and Prejudice and Zombies. Now, what is it, sweetie? Is it the move? It's going to be hard on all of us, you know."

"No, it's not that." Nessie sighed. "Not entirely."

"Hmm, well, what is it then? A boy, maybe?"

Nessie scrunched up her nose at Bella's question. She blushed and quickly buried her face between the couch and Bella's shoulder. "Hhhmm hhmmm hhmm hmm hmm."

"What was that?" Bella laughed. "Just because I have vampire hearing doesn't mean I can understand gibberish."

Nessie moved her head away from the couch and rested on Bella's shoulder. "He's never going to like me."

"Why do you say that? He cares about you more than anything in the world."

"I know, but that's just because he has to. He doesn't care about me the same way I care about him."

"Yeah, well there's a reasonable explanation for that, Nessie. Boys are stupid."

"But Dad cared about you right away."

"No, he wanted me for lunch. There's a bit of a difference."

"You know what I mean, Mom. Half the time Jake treats me like he wants to be around me more often, and the other half he's pushing me away. I just wish he'd make up his mind already."

"Renesmee, if there's anything at all I know for certain about Jake, it's that if he does, in the future, start to have feelings for you, you'll know it. He will make it quite clear. But until then, just let your relationship with him be whatever it is right now. Use this little road trip to have fun just being with your friends. You're going to have a long time to be an adult. Don't be in such a hurry to grow up."

_Don't be in such a hurry to grow up? _Nessie thought as she put her hand to Bella's cheek. _It's not like I have much of a choice. _

_

* * *

_

**A/N **- Anybody curious as to why Edward won't let Nessie drive without him, or what really went down with Carlisle's Mercedes? Hmm...


	6. The Day the World Went Away

SqueakyZorro and Batgirl8968 beta'd this chapter.

* * *

In the town of Forks, Washington, the Cullen family packed and prepared for their trips to scout for a new home, a measure that would hopefully keep their secret from being discovered. What the Cullens didn't know was that on the opposite side of the country, a young newlywed couple was about to stumble upon another secret that lived deep in the densely forested mountains of Appalachia.

Jason and Beth Bryant had never been a typical couple. While most couples went on dates to dinner and the movies, had picnics in the park, and took romantic walks on the beach, Jason and Beth spent their nights hunting ghosts in cemeteries, searching the skies for signs of UFOs and wading through the swamps of the Florida Everglades searching for its legendary skunk ape.

So when they told their families they were going to spend their honeymoon hunting Bigfoot, no one was surprised. Their favorite conspiracy theory radio station reported that there had been recent sightings of the beast in the Monongahela National Forest, and the two were determined, once and for all, to find proof that these creatures actually existed.

Little did they know, they would soon find even more than they bargained for.

"I tell ya, I got a really good feeling about this one, Bethie," Jason said while they packed their supplies for two weeks in the forest. The August humidity gave them no reason to pack a lot of heavy clothes, which left Beth with more room to pack her photography equipment.

Their first week in the forest had been relatively uneventful, but Beth wasn't surprised. Rarely, if ever, did anything happen on their trips. The truth was, Beth didn't _really_ believe any of the things they searched for existed, but she loved Jason and he did believe. Their little adventures made him happy, and she couldn't deny him. And really, they made her happy too. No cell phones, no computers, no real life getting in the way – just her, Jason, nature, and her camera. Beth Bryant was content with her life.

Then, two days into their second week in the forest, the couple began to hear strange sounds surrounding them at night. The trees would rustle violently, heavy footsteps crunched the fallen leaves on the forest floor, and a low growl echoed in the distance.

"What do you think it could be, Jay?"

"Definitely not a bear," said Jason. "They lumber when they walk. Whatever's out there sounds more graceful, like it knows exactly where it's going. Maybe it's our Bigfoot! Get your camera, Bethie."

Together they climbed out of their tent into the pitch black night and scanned the trees with their flashlights, trying to get a glimpse of whatever might be out there.

"Do you really think it's safe for us to be out here like this, Jay? We left the guns in the tent."

The couple always had a hunting rifle and a small pistol with them when they went on their adventures, just in case a wild animal should get too close for comfort.

"No. I think it's gone now. I don't hear anything anymore."

After snapping a few pictures of the darkness, they climbed back into their tent. As they snuggled into their sleeping bag for the night, Beth wondered if they had finally gotten themselves in over their heads.

The next morning, after they had washed up in the river that ran not far from their campsite, Jason decided they should check the woods for any signs of what could have been out there.

"Only if you remember the gun this time, Jason!"

"Yes, dear. I've got it."

They spent most of the morning searching the surrounding area for any clues that could tell them what had been there the night before but came up empty-handed.

"It was probably just a small bear passing through, Jay. I'm tired. Can we give it a rest for today?"

"Yes, Beth. You're probably right."

They spent the rest of the day enjoying the nature around them, taking pictures, and sitting by the campfire, putting the memories of the previous night behind them. But later that night, they were once again awoken by the same sounds they had heard the night before.

"Jay, it's out there again. I'm starting to get really freaked now."

"But this could be what we've searched for all this time. We have to check it out. I'll bring the gun this time. I promise, I won't let anything hurt you, baby, please?"

Beth sighed, defeated. She could never say no to him when he begged. The couple climbed out of the tent and scanned the trees with their flashlights.

Suddenly, Beth's flashlight shone on a large, dark figure in the trees.

"That's the biggest dog I've ever seen," she whispered.

"What!" Jason gasped.

"It's a dog, Jay…a really big, black dog!"

At those words, the monster let out a howl that made their hair stand on end.

Jason pointed his flashlight in the direction of Beth's and he, too, saw the six-foot tall monster that was covered in black, mangy fur. At the sight, Jason knew exactly what it was.

"Bethie, get back in the tent, and whatever you do, _do not_ look at it."

A small gasp escaped from Beth and she slowly climbed back into the tent. Jason followed and quickly zipped up the opening.

"If that thing is out to get us, a nylon tent isn't going to keep us safe, Jason!"

"It will if we can't see it."

"What? What are you talking about?" she asked.

"I think I know what it is, and as long as we don't look at it we'll be okay Bethie, I think what's out there is a… Hellhound."

"A Hellhound? Jason, what the hell is a Hellhound?"

"Well, there are a lot of different versions of the creature, but ultimately a Hellhound is a supernatural dog that guards the gates to the afterlife. Legend has it that if you look into the eyes of a Hellhound three times, you will die."

"So, what you're saying is, we are being hunted by a demon dog that wants to drag us to our death? Jason Bryant, you have officially lost it! I. Want. To. Go. Home!"

"We will, Bethie. As soon as the sun comes up we'll pack up and make our way back to the ranger station. Even I know better than to go looking for a Hellhound."

They slept in shifts that night, first Beth for three hours then Jason for three, but the sounds and howling continued until sunrise. As soon as dawn provided them enough light to see without their flashlights, the couple rushed to gather as many of their belongings as they could pack, leaving some of the nonessential items behind.

They hiked through the dense woods and brush for what seemed like hours, feeling as if the monster was watching them the entire time.

"It's following us, isn't it?" Beth said.

"I know. It's…hunting us."

"What do we do?" she asked, her voice shaky with fear.

Jason reached around his shoulder for the hunting rifle he carried, aimed it at the sky, and pulled the trigger. Beth jumped as the shot echoed through the forest.

"We know you're out there," he yelled. "What are you waiting for? Stop hiding like a coward and show yourself. Come and get us if you want us so bad!"

"Jay, don't…"

With a growl that echoed through the forest, the monster leapt from behind the heavy brush and landed on Jason, knocking him to the ground. He screamed and another shot from the rifle went off. Beth crouched to the ground as the bullet ricocheted off a tree next to her.

She watched in horror as the monster ripped and tore at Jason until his screaming stopped.

Then two other monsters walked out of the thick trees that surrounded them. _Oh God, there are more of them, _she thought.

Still crouched on the ground, Beth slowly crawled backward, keeping the three monsters in her sight as they hovered over Jason's body, until she felt her back hit something hard. She reached around to regain her balance and whimpered as she realized what had stopped her wasn't a tree.

Pushing her forward with a growl, the monster stood over her as she quickly rolled over onto her back. With its claws piercing her shoulders, it stared down at her and she could feel its hot, putrid breath on her face as its warm, thick drool ran from its mouth and dripped down her neck.

But Beth knew there was no reason to scream. No one was out there to help her. She slowly reached for the pistol she carried on her waist, pointed it at the monster's chest, and pulled the trigger. The monster barely even flinched. A sob escaped from her throat, and suddenly the creature did something that surprised her.

Beth could have sworn the creature had smiled at her.

And then there was darkness.

* * *

So, I stepped out of Forks for this chapter. Hope it didn't disappoint to much!


	7. Sex Talks, SnowGlobes, & a Shot of Alpha

**A/N**

**Thanks for the great response I received after my last chapter. You guys rock! I also got an annonymous review that I couldn't reply to, so thanks to whoever that was too!**

**SqueakyZorro and batgirl8968 are the best betas a girl could have!**

**Back to Forks we go!**

* * *

Nessie gasped at the pile of suitcases that were stacked in the back seat of the Hummer in the Cullen driveway. "Alice, I really don't think I'm going to need all of these clothes. We're going to be on the road the most of the time anyway."

"Since I can't see you, we must be prepared for anything. Besides, you never know. You could meet a cute boy when you're in West Virginia and you'll want to look your best," Alice said with a wink.

Hearing growling from behind her, Nessie turned to see both Edward and Jake giving Alice the evil eye.

_Oh, please_, Nessie thought, rolling her eyes at the overprotective pair. _Boys aren't interested in me anyway._

"Jacob, may I speak to you for a second in private?" Edward asked, leading Jake away from the rest of the group.

"Sure, man. Everything okay?"

"Yes. I just wanted to talk to you about, uh, well, uh…" Edward stuttered, pinching the bridge of his nose.

Jake cocked an eyebrow at Edward. He'd never seen him so flustered before, and it was obvious he was up to something.

"Okay, look, I'm just going to say this straight out. I trust you with my daughter, probably more than I should, but the fact is I do. I also trust that if anything should…change…between you and Renesmee during this trip that you'll do the right thing, the honorable thing."

"Oh, God!" Jake gasped. "Is this really happening? I don't even think of her in that way, you know that!"

"Yes, I do, but Nessie is very much like her mother and, well, I know she can be very stubborn when it comes to getting what she wants. We also don't know how the imprint is going to work out as she gets closer to reaching full maturity. But, Jacob, I've seen the pull in the other imprinted adult wolves, and as much as I really don't want to be thinking of my daughter's, uh,…love life…I want you to know that it's extremely difficult to resist once it's there. I just want you to be aware in case, well, in case…"

"Okay, Edward, just stop. I get it. You don't have to say anymore." Jake held his hands up in front of him. "Thank you for the warning."

Turning to quickly escape the uncomfortable conversation, Jake stopped as he rounded the corner and saw Nessie standing by the Hummer in shock, her face red in embarrassment. Bella stood to her right, hands on her hips, glaring angrily at Edward, while Emmett stood to her left, shaking violently from laughter.

"I've seen some funny shit in my day, but that right there takes the cake!" Emmett exclaimed, putting his arm around Nessie's shoulder. "Edward giving Jake the sex talk. Classic!"

Nessie felt her face grow hotter. "I'm gonna die."

"Edward!" Bella said. "Have you lost your mind? You can't tell me you didn't know we were standing here."

"I'm sorry, Love. I'm a bit distracted. It's not every day I let my daughter go off unsupervised for two weeks with her boy…er…wolf."

Nessie hid her face in her hands, trying to hide her blush. "Ness, it's okay, really, no big deal," Jake reassured, but she pulled away from him.

Sensing the emotions outside, Jasper emerged from the house and sent calming waves across the front yard as he and Bella pulled Nessie inside to try to ease her embarrassment.

Jake felt the sting of rejection, deep in his chest, at Nessie's refusal to let him comfort her. His imprint wasn't happy, and she wouldn't let him make it better. He fought back the panic attack that was slowly building inside him. His sole purpose was to make her happy, but he really couldn't blame her. It _was_ embarrassing.

"She's okay, Jacob." Edward reassured. "She's not upset with you. Now me, on the other hand-yep, not happy with me at all." Edward shook his head. "Teenagers."

Attempting to take his mind off of the entire incident, Jake walked over to the Hummer to help Seth and Leah finish loading the back. Carlisle carried over a large cooler of snacks and drinks Esme had prepared for them.

"Oh, awesome! Thanks, Esme," Seth replied, pulling her into a hug.

"You're very welcome, Seth. Don't eat it all at once, now."

After Nessie had regained her composure, she and Bella rejoined the family outside. She hugged them each goodbye and climbed into the passenger seat. Jake slammed shut the back door and made his way to the front.

"Hey, Jake, hold on a second. You forgot something," Rosalie shouted as she flashed out of the house. She was holding the dog bowl she made for him years ago.

"You might need this." She smirked. "Being on the road, you're probably going to be stopping for meals a lot, and most restaurants don't serve dogs."

"Oh, Blondie, always thinking ahead! Whatever would I do without you?" Jake asked sarcastically. "You know, as a reward for your quick thinking, I think I'll give you the honor of putting it up on the dash for me," he said, crossing his arms over his chest and leaning against the side of the Hummer.

"My pleasure, _Spot_." Rosalie snickered as she climbed into the driver seat and put the bowl above the dashboard.

"Hey, Blondie. What do you call a blonde in the front seat of a car? An air bag!" Jake laughed as Rosalie huffed in annoyance and jumped down from the seat.

Jake walked to the driver side door and sniffed the air around him. "Oh, just great. The driver's seat smells like bloodsucker now. I'll never be able to get the stench out."

"Whatever," Rosalie said, punching him in the stomach. "Just make sure you take care of my niece, _dog._"

Jake winced. "With my life."

Climbing into the driver seat, Jake pulled out of the driveway. Nessie watched in the rearview mirror as the image of her crazy family faded behind her. Though she loved them dearly, she couldn't help but feel grateful for the vacation she was about to have away from them.

* * *

The banter between Seth and Leah began as soon as they'd pulled out of the driveway, and eight hours later, it continued as evening approached.

"Did you know the last wolf was hunted in West Virginia in 1900?" Seth asked.

"How do you know that?"

"I googled West Virginia before we left. Got to know what we're walking into, ya know."

As soon as Carlisle told them he'd rented a cabin for them to stay in the Monongahela National Forest, Seth took it upon himself to learn about the area and was now schooling the others on the history and geography of West Virginia.

While the others chatted, Nessie watched the Idaho landscape pass by in silence. The monotonous drive through Washington seemed to last an eternity, and she was glad to now be somewhere new.

The mountains had always been a source of comfort for her, peaceful yet bursting with life. Though she'd been through the Cascades many times, she had never seen the Rocky Mountains before. But while similar in appearance, they felt eerily unfamiliar to her. She wondered if she would feel the same about the Appalachians and if she would ever adjust to living anywhere other than Forks.

"Hey, hey, Nessie. Earth to Ness." Jake waved his hand in front of her face, and she turned to look at him.

"Hungry? We're going to find somewhere to eat at the next exit."

She nodded her head, and after stopping at a diner and brushing off the odd stares they received from the locals, the group decided they would make better time by taking turns driving through the night. Seth took over the driving for the next few hours as Leah moved up front and Nessie and Jake moved back to the center seats.

While the clock only read ten o'clock, Nessie was surprised at how exhausted she was just from sitting in the car all day. She leaned her head back against the seat.

"Tired?" Jake asked.

"A little."

"Well, lie down and get some sleep then."

She looked around the car. "Uh, where, Jacob? The back seat is full of Alice's handiwork, and this seat is full of you." Nessie giggled.

"Ha ha," Jake replied, sarcastically. "Here," he said, reaching for a pillow in the back and placing it on the side of his leg.

"But, are you going to sleep sitting up? That won't be very comfortable."

"Uh, Ness, I've slept in a lot less comfortable places and positions than this. I'll be fine, now relax."

Nessie lay down on her side across the center seats, resting her head on the pillow that was propped on Jake's leg, her knees tucked in and feet stopping at the side of the door. It was a tight fit, but being able to sleep so close to Jake was worth it. Within minutes they were both asleep, Jake's snores cutting through the otherwise quiet car.

Leah looked back to see the pair sleeping comfortably, in what looked like the most uncomfortable positions imaginable.

"Look at them." She smirked. "So cute. I want to gag."

Seth looked into the rearview mirror and chuckled. "You'll find yours, sis."

Leah rested her head back and sighed. She wasn't so sure about that.

* * *

Nessie awoke with a start as she noticed the car had stopped and Jake was gone. Sitting up from the seat, she looked around to see they were pulled over on the side of the highway. A bright pink hue lit the dark sky in front of her as the sun slowly peeked above the horizon.

"Jake and Seth went to phase and check on everything at home," Leah said from the driver's seat. "Beautiful, isn't it?"

"Yeah." Nessie yawned and leaned forward between the two front sets to get a better view. "I never wake up early enough to see the sun rise. My family gets to see it every day though, I suppose. Where are we?"

"South Dakota." Leah paused. "Nessie, can I ask you something?"

She nodded her head, looking toward Leah.

"Do you ever wish you were something other than what you are? Like, do you wish you had been born either all human or all vamp?"

Nessie looked back at the sun rise. "No. I mean, I wonder sometimes what my life would be like if I was fully human or fully vampire, but in the long run, neither option would really end well for anyone."

"What do you mean?"

"Well," Nessie sighed, "I'm going to lose all of the humans in my life, eventually. If I was fully human, then I would die too. Though I doubt I would mind much, I'm quite positive my family wouldn't handle it well. I wouldn't want to cause them that pain. I've already caused enough pain by simply existing." Nessie shrugged her shoulders. "And being a full vampire would have been even worse."

"Why's that?"

"I wouldn't have Jacob, and he probably would have killed me." She let out a small, uneasy laugh. "It's not easy being what I am, but it's all I know. Sometimes it's just easier to accept what you are and work around it, than to deny it and try to be someone you're not."

Nessie sat back in the seat as Jake and Seth climbed back into the Hummer.

"Everything alright?" Leah asked, quickly changing the subject, though Nessie's words hung heavily with her.

"Yep," Seth replied.

Jake smiled at Nessie. "Morning. Sleep well?"

"Mmm hmm," she replied, twisting her bracelet. It had become slightly tighter on her wrist overnight.

"You grew again." Jake smiled. "If it bothers you, take it off and I can make it bigger when we get back home."

"It's okay, Jacob. I can deal with it. I'm not taking it off."

As Leah pulled back onto the highway, Seth's stomach growled. "Next stop, breakfast!"

* * *

A few hours after breakfast and just past the South Dakota-Minnesota state line, Leah pulled into a large gas station.

"Hey, Ness. I'm going to run to the restroom. Want to come in with me and stretch your legs some?"

Nessie didn't really need to stretch her legs like the rest of them, but she agreed and followed Leah into the store of the gas station as Jake and Seth filled the car with gas and checked the tires. As she waited for Leah, she wandered through the aisles, snickering at the variety of cheesy souvenirs the store had for tourists.

After shaking every Welcome to Minnesota snow globe on the shelf, Nessie walked to a counter display of three machines, each churning its own thick, brightly colored substance. _What the heck is a Slurpee?_ Filling one of the striped cups that sat to the side of machines, she sniffed then sipped the strange red substance. _Mmm, that's good! I bet Jacob would like one of these. I'll get him a blue one._

Preoccupied by her thoughts of Jake, Nessie didn't notice the man approaching her as she filled the cup.

"Well, hello there. Ain't you pretty."

Nessie looked at the man, whose white undershirt and unbuttoned flannel did nothing to hide the way his gut hung over the waist of his jeans. Smiling politely, she quickly turned her attention back to filling the cup.

"Hey now, don't need to be shy," he said, leaning next to her against the counter. "Where ya headed?"

Beginning to feel uneasy about the man next to her, she quickly snapped the dome-shaped tops onto the cups. "Just traveling cross country with some friends," she said, turning to walk toward the cashier. A tickle began to form in the back of her throat, and she knew had to get out of there before the vampire instincts kicked in.

"What's the rush?" he asked, grabbing her wrist, the blue Slurpee falling to the floor. "Whoops." The man laughed. "So, I got my truck parked around back. Whaddya say we go have a little fun?"

The tickle rapidly grew into a thirst. Though she wasn't venomous like her family, her mouth still watered before a kill. She gulped back the saliva that was pooling in her mouth. Humans rarely, if ever, tempted her, but this was the first time she'd been threatened by one, and the animalistic urge for self-preservation was taking over.

Trying to calm herself, Nessie debated the best way to get out of this situation. Jasper and Emmett had taught her how to defend herself, but that was from other vampires. If she used any of those moves on him, it would, at the very least, severely injure him, and she certainly didn't want the attention that would bring. She could agree to follow him without causing a scene inside; however, the scene that would surely transpire outside wouldn't bode well for him either. Fighting the urge to kill the man, she decided polite diplomacy was probably her best option for exiting the gas station with no bloodshed.

"I'm sorry, sir, I really have to go. My friends are waiting for me at the car. Please let go of me."

"Oh, come on," he said, gripping her wrist tighter. "A girl as pretty as you, you can't tell me you've never…"

"Did you not hear what she said?"

Nessie looked up at the owner of the familiar yet jarringly unsettling voice that sounded from behind the man. Meeting his dark brown eyes, she watched as they turned to onyx, his pupils dilating with rage. _Oh crap._

"Let. Her. Go."

* * *

**Well, he had to make an appearance sooner or later! Yum! :)**

**I know this chapter was a bit short, but the next is looking like its going to be a bit longer, so I hope that makes it up to you guys!**

**I'd love to hear what you all think!**


	8. You're Hot then You're Cold

**Author Notes:** **SqueakyZorro and batgirl8968 are the best betas ever!**

**Now, let's watch Jake kick some ass!**

* * *

The gas pump had just clicked off when Jake saw him approach her through the window of the gas station, his wolf sight allowing him to see distances others couldn't. At first he'd been too preoccupied watching Nessie shake the snow globes to notice him. "She has to shake every last one of them," he said with a chuckle.

"Well, she's gotta keep it even," Seth replied, walking around to check the air in the rear tire.

"What?"

"You can't just shake one snow globe, Jake. It throws off the balance."

"The balance of what?"

"The universe."

"The universe? Seth, sometimes I wonder about you, man," Jake replied, shaking his head.

Jake continued to watch Nessie, and it wasn't until she shifted just slightly to the right that he saw the trucker standing in the aisle behind her. When she turned and walked down the aisle, he followed. When the Slurpee machines caught her attention and she stopped, he stopped. And when she walked to the machines, he followed and hovered behind her._ She knows he's there, she's got to, _Jake thought to himself.

And then he approached her and was speaking to her.

Jake hung the hose back onto the pump and began walking toward the store.

"Hey, man. Where you going?" Seth asked, but Jake was oblivious to his question, his mind set solely on reaching his imprint.

Jake wasn't worried. He would simply do what he always did when somebody approached Nessie. He would calmly walk in and make his presence known. It wasn't anything new. People approached Nessie all the time when she was in public – young children, old ladies, men. There was never any malicious intent; they were simply drawn to the beautiful girl. The way her skin glowed and the light bounced off her bronze hair seemed to leave an aura around her like she was some sort of an angel. She would speak to them, answer their questions, and then be on her way. If they got too pushy, either he, or Bella, or whomever she was with would step in and pull her away. This was surely no different than any other time…but then he touched her. The bastard put his hands on her, and Jake's mind raged.

The urge to phase in the parking lot and crash into the gas station in full wolf form was overwhelming, but for her safety he knew he had to keep it together. _Damn it, Jake_, _calm down. Walk at a normal pace, and don't cause a scene._ But he couldn't get to her fast enough. With each step he picked up speed, and with each step the store seemed to move farther away from him.

Finally, he reached the door and walked inside just as the trucker pulled on her wrist.

"I'm sorry, sir, I really have to go. My friends are waiting for me at the car. Please let go of me."

"Oh, come on," the trucker said, gripping her wrist tighter. "A girl as pretty as you, you can't tell me you've never…"

"Did you not hear what she said?"

Jake's rage grew even more when his eyes met Nessie's and he saw fear in them. Nobody threatened his imprint.

"Let. Her. Go."

"Hey, man, back off. I saw her first," the trucker said before he turned and was startled by Jake's size. "Hey, man, sorry," he said, releasing Nessie's wrist and slowly backing away. "I didn't realize she was yours. No hard feelings, huh?"

"You got one thing right," Jake said, grabbing him by the shirt and slamming him into the drink cooler. The thick glass door shattered as soda bottles bounced on the floor around them. "She's mine."

The trucker reached for the back of his head and groaned in pain. Nessie gasped at Jake's attack. She had never seen him so angry, and it terrified her, not for herself but for the life of the man in front of them. "Jacob, stop!"

Jake's body lurched backward at his imprint's order and he released the trucker from his grip but kept his angry glare focused on the man before him.

"Jacob, you can't," she whispered, her voice shaking. "You'll kill him."

The cashier and customers in the gas station stood frozen as they watched the attack play out before their eyes. Leah rushed out of the bathroom and pushed her way through the small group of observers that had formed in the aisle. Fighting the urge to phase in the store, Jake slowly backed away from the man and stormed out of the gas station.

"Let's go, Ness," Leah said, leading Nessie out of the store. They met Seth in the parking lot.

"What the hell happened? Jake just rushed past me looking like he was about rip somebody's head off."

"I'll tell you in the car; now come on. We've got to leave."

"Oh," Seth whined. "But I really got to pee."

"We'll pull over in a few minutes then, Seth. Now get in the car." Leah ordered.

Nessie climbed into the seat next to Jake, while Leah climbed in the front with Seth in the driver's seat.

As they pulled back onto the highway, Jake's heavy breathing and Nessie's rapid heartbeat were the only sounds in the Hummer. As she watched the tremors shake through his body, Nessie wanted to comfort him but wasn't sure how. She had to let him know that she was okay and safe. Hesitantly, she reached out and placed her hand on his clenched fist that rested on his knee. His body immediately began to relax and he took her hand, enveloping it between his own.

"Hey," she whispered, giving him a weak smile.

"Are you okay?" he asked, his voice scratchy.

"I'm fine, Jacob. Please calm down."

"Calm down? Ness, he was going to hurt you."

"No, he wasn't," she said soothingly. "He was human. He couldn't have hurt me."

"He was following you through the store!" Jake snapped and Nessie jumped. "You _know_ you attract people. You have to pay more attention to your surroundings when you're alone. You can't just rely on the fact that you're stronger. Anything could happen!"

"Wait, what?" Nessie ripped her hand out of his and crossed her arms across her chest. "You're blaming me for this?" She fought back frustrated tears as she turned her gaze to the window. She would not let him see her cry. "I'm not some helpless little girl, you know."

"No, Nessie." Jake sighed. "I'm sorry. I'm not blaming you. That guy was a scumbag, and if we weren't in public I would have _gladly_ let you at him, but if something happened in there and those Italian leeches found out…I can't take the risk."

Nessie peeked at Jake through the corner of her eye. No matter how hard she tried, she could never stay mad at him for long, especially when he looked her with those puppy dog eyes. And while she wished he would have handled it differently, she knew his heart was in the right place.

She wasn't going to let him get away with it easily, though. "You're a jerk," she said, punching him in the arm.

Jake smirked but was relieved she wasn't angry with him. "I've been called worse."

"I believe it."

The two stared at each other, waiting for the other to make the next move, until finally Nessie punched him again for good measure.

Jake feigned an injury and rubbed his arm. "Geez, Ness. What is it with you Cullen women and your violence?"

Before she could respond, Nessie was thrown into Jake as the Hummer swerved violently and screeched to a stop on the side of the highway. The two looked at Seth in shock as he jumped out and ran into a small group of trees.

Leah shook her head. "He had to pee."

* * *

With the excitement of the morning and lack of sleep frazzling their nerves, they decided to call it a day and pulled into a hotel, with a pool at Leah's request, early in the afternoon.

While Seth parked, Jake and Nessie went in to get the rooms.

As the sliding doors opened, two businessmen working in the hotel lobby looked up at Nessie from their laptops. A breath caught in Nessie's throat as Jake placed his hand on the small of her back and led her to the front desk. He'd never done _that_ before.

"We need two rooms. Connecting," Jake said to the gray haired man at the front desk, never letting his hand leave Nessie's back.

"Yes, sir. I'll just need a credit card and I.D."

Nessie pulled her credit card and I.D. out of her purse and handed it to the front desk clerk.

After giving her a look that Jake did not appreciate, the clerk took Nessie's I.D. and credit card and quickly typed the information into the computer. "Thank you, Ms. Wolfe. I'll just need you to sign this receipt. I have you in two connecting rooms on the fourth floor. Thank you for staying with us."

"Thank you, sir," Nessie replied as she took back her I.D. and credit cards and took the two envelopes of key cards from the counter. They turned and Jake led her back out through the front, making it quite clear to the clerk, the men in the lobby, and anyone else for that matter, that she was off limits.

Grabbing their overnight bags from the Hummer, the four went up to their rooms. "Alright, I'm going to put my suit on and we're going to the pool," Leah said after she and Nessie had gotten settled.

When Leah emerged from the bathroom in a red string bikini, Nessie couldn't help but feel self-conscious. While the male wolves had perfectly muscled bodies, Leah's body was also perfect – toned arms, a flat stomach, sculpted legs – and her deeply tan skin only enhanced her perfection.

Nessie grabbed the suit Alice had packed for her, _boy shorts, thank you Alice,_ and a t-shirt from her overnight bag and quickly changed in the bathroom. The two then headed down to the pool and claimed two lounge chairs in the sun.

Nessie hesitantly took off her t-shirt and covered her stomach with her arms as she sat down in the chair. Leah didn't miss her attempt to hide. "Oh, you're just so fat!"

"_What?_" Nessie shrieked, her worst fears being confirmed by Leah, of all people.

"I was being sarcastic," Leah said, rolling her eyes. "Nessie, you have nothing to be self-conscious about."

"Oh," Nessie said, relieved. "Next to you I do. You're perfect."

"Yeah, well, if I'm going to be destined to a life of turning into a huge wolf and forced to share every last one of my thoughts with a bunch of dumb guys, I better be getting _something_ good out of the deal."

Nessie smiled and turned her attention to the pool where a group of kids were busy making up their own games. She remembered, not too long ago, when she would make up games for her and Jake to play. He would play the most ridiculous games with her and never complained, not even the day Claire and Quil came over to the house and the girls stole Rosalie's makeup to play beauty parlor, giving the boys makeovers. Then, when she'd decided to give him a perm and twisted his hair so tightly around the hair rollers no one could get them out, and Bella had to cut off chunks of his hair, he simply shrugged it off. "It'll grow back," he'd said, but for months he looked like he belonged in A Flock of Seagulls or some other new wave rock band, and when he phased he had a huge bald spot.

That was the Jacob she loved – playful and easygoing. Now he was so high-strung and serious all of the time. It had gotten worse since the accident, but it had started months before. Nessie wondered if she would ever get her Jacob back again.

Closing her eyes, she listened to the laughter of the kids playing until a large shadow loomed over her. She smiled. "You're blocking my sun, you know."

"You don't need the sun when you've got me. I'm just as hot."

Nessie snorted back a laugh. "If you say so, but you can't give me a tan."

"A nuclear bomb couldn't give _you_ a tan," Jake teased, handing her a Styrofoam box. "Brought you a cheeseburger from the hotel restaurant."

Looking at the greasy cheeseburger and fries, then down at her stomach, Nessie turned to Leah. "This is why! I hang out with a pack of wolves who eat like a pack of wolves!"

Leah smirked. "Where's mine?"

"Seth's got yours. I'm not made of money, you know." Jake huffed in annoyance as he sat in the chair next to Nessie.

Nessie bit into the cheeseburger just as Jake pulled off his t-shirt, and she choked as the unchewed chunk of beef found its way into her throat. In an instant Jake was crouched next to her, hitting her back with the palm of his hand. "Jesus, Nessie, are you okay?"

"Mmm hmm," she said, wishing she could die right there. She didn't think she could die from asphyxiation, but death by cheeseburger would have been a much easier way to go than embarrassment.

Seth emerged from the hotel carrying two more boxes, and balancing four cans of soda on the top. After handing one of the boxes and a soda to Leah, he sat down in the chair on the other side of Jake's.

"Drink this," Jake ordered, handing Nessie a soda.

"Jake, really, I'm fine. See?" Nessie said, taking another bite.

"Alright," Jake conceded, after he was certain she really was fine. "I'm going to go get some towels so we can go swimming."

She watched as Jake walked over to the towel area, and quickly looked back to her lunch when she noticed Leah watching her watch Jake.

"Looks like Jake's made some friends," Leah said. Nessie looked up and cocked an eyebrow as she saw two women surrounding Jake by the towels.

She focused in on their conversation and could hear them giggling as they attempted to flirt with him. He barely moved as one of the women ran her hand along his bicep. "Eww, hands off, skanks," Nessie hissed.

"Aww, don't worry, Nessie," Seth reassured. "I promise, he doesn't even notice them. He's just being polite. You're the only girl for him." He winked.

Nessie smiled. Seth always had a knack for making people feel better. His kindness was one of the reasons he and Edward had always been such good friends. "Thanks, Seth."

She relaxed a bit but continued to listen as the women talked about where they were traveling to and Jake explained that he, Seth, and Leah were from La Push.

"Who's the other girl?" one of them asked, looking over at Nessie.

"That's Nessie. She's like my little sister."

Leah groaned and shook her head as Nessie sank back into the chair, hiding her face with her t-shirt. She wished she could disappear from the world.

* * *

Jake watched Nessie squirm in her seat as she pushed the pasta around her plate. She'd been restless since the four of them had sat down for dinner in the restaurant. He recognized the signs. She had waited too long. "Charge the food to the rooms. We'll be back later." Rising from the table, Jake took Nessie's hand and led her out of the hotel into the dark parking lot.

Nessie hadn't spoken to Jake since they'd left the pool that afternoon. He still wasn't exactly sure what he'd done to anger her so much, but he knew he had done something. Even the puppy dog eyes he'd made at her all afternoon hadn't worked, and the urge to make her happy again was painfully pulling at him. "If we go north a few miles, outside of the city, we can probably find a couple of deer or a bear," he said encouragingly.

"You _don't_ have to come with me!" Nessie snapped. "I can manage just fine by myself."

_Yep, you definitely did something, Jake._ Leading her gently by the arm across the street, the pair stopped at the edge of the woods. "I'm going to phase and then we can go."

Nessie crossed her arms over her chest and rolled her eyes. "Whatever."

As Jake walked away to phase, Nessie sprinted into the trees. With a head start, she knew she could make it a mile before he caught up to her in his wolf form, and she wanted to be as far away from him for as long as possible.

Weaving her way around the trees, Nessie savored the feeling of the wind blowing through her hair until she felt the ground thud behind her as Jake's paws pounded into the forest floor. She stopped as he swerved in front of her, kicking up dirt and blocking her from running farther away. Jake turned and gave her a low warning growl.

"Do you mind? I'm trying to hunt."

He huffed in annoyance.

"Really, Jake, I just want to get this over with so I can go back to the room, call my mom, and go to sleep."

Motioning with his head for her to go, Jake followed closely behind as she caught a scent and stalked deeper into the woods.

Nessie continued to ignore him as they walked back up to the room, then slammed the door on him.

"Well, good night to you _too_!" Jake walked into his room where the air conditioner blew on full blast and Seth was snuggled under the covers watching TV. He plopped face first onto his bed. The pull in his chest told him he should do something to comfort her, but for the life of him he didn't know what it was. "Hot, cold, hot, cold. I really don't understand women, Seth."

Seth chuckled. "Yeah, you know what your problem is, Jake? You need to watch more Oprah."

* * *

**Author's Notes :**

** So, what do you all think? Is Nessie just overreacting, or does Jake really deserve the silent treatment?**


	9. Welcome to Elkins

**A/N** - Thanks to my betas batgirl8968 and SqueakyZorro :)

Sorry for the delay in this chapter. Life has been a tad busy lately, but hopefully it has passed and I can get back on track. Thanks for sticking with me :)

Remember, when we left off in the last chapter, Nessie was quite unhappy at Jake for calling her his little sister while he was talking to the two girls at the hotel pool.

* * *

From the front seat of the Hummer, Leah looked out across the highway ahead of them. She saw nothing but flat, never-ending pavement and cornfields. It had been that way for hours. Leah was growing to hate corn and its amber waves of…_No, wait, that was grain_. No matter, Leah hated both.

The atmosphere inside the car wasn't much different. She listened as Jake and Nessie silently fought, not saying a word to each other since they'd left the hotel that morning. They wouldn't even sit next to each other in the car. The air between them was so thick with tension anybody who didn't know them would think they hated each other. There wasn't even a clue the two were soul mates.

_Ha! Soul mates. What a crock. Who wants a soul mate if you're just going to fight all the time?_

Leah had sworn off love. Whether it was because of imprints, divorce, or death, to Leah, love meant nothing but a broken heart.

Nessie hadn't said much after she'd returned from hunting with Jake the night before. She called home, and it sounded like she'd had a nice conversation with Bella about the trip so far. Bella, of course, could tell right away something was not right with her daughter, but Nessie just responded that boys were stupid. Leah silently agreed.

Leah felt a twinge of guilt at having not called _her_ mom since they left Forks. She wondered if Seth had spoken to her. It wasn't as if she was alone though. She had Charlie, and though it had been an awkward situation at first, her dad's best friend dating and then marrying her mom, Leah slowly grew to care about Charlie and was grateful for his presence in Sue's life. She thought her dad would probably be grateful as well even though it now meant they were related to a family of leeches. She had to admit it though – they weren't _too_ bad, and the girl in the back seat was growing on her…if only she would balls up and tell Jake what she wanted.

And then there was Jake. Leah was constantly engulfed with his worries when they were phased, and it was starting to get on her nerves. He pretended to be oblivious to Nessie's feelings, but he knew she had them. He had them as well, but he was worried she wasn't emotionally ready for forever just yet. He wanted her to go to school, travel, experience life the way he hadn't. He wanted what was best for her, not because that was what the imprint demanded, but because he loved her.

Leah might not have been much for love herself, but she'd be damned if she let other people miss out on their own happiness. She knew she would have to come up with some way to get the two of them to be honest with each other at some point on the trip. How she would do it when they weren't even speaking to each other, however, would be a problem.

Not able to withstand the quiet any longer, she flipped on the radio. She loved seventies rock, well, all except for Free Bird – Leah hated Free Bird – and quickly found the seventies station on the satellite radio. She smiled and leaned back in her seat as David Essex's _Rock On_ began to play. It reminded her of a family vacation they had taken when she and Seth were younger. Harry had the song on an old cassette, and the four of them had sung it together in the car, Harry singing the deepest part of the song. It was a simpler time, when they were human, and werewolves and vampires only existed in movies and legends.

Soon enough, Seth began singing along to the song and Leah joined in. She was comforted by how much Seth was like Harry, happy and easygoing. She was glad her little brother had inherited the best parts of their dad, and whenever Leah began missing Harry a little too much she would look to Seth and see Harry living on in him.

The pair continued to sing along to the song and laughed as Jake and Nessie looked at them like they were crazy. Leah was relieved. At least the tension had been broken for the moment.

#

Following a long, tense day on the road, they decided to pull in to a hotel for the evening. They were only a couple hours away from Elkins but would need to stop by the realtor's office to pick up the key to the cabin Carlisle had rented for them, and the office was sure to be closed so late in the day.

Once they'd checked into their rooms, the four walked across the street to the southern restaurant that Seth was positive he had counted at least a hundred signs for all along the highway. As the hostess led them to a wooden table surrounded by old pictures and southern style décor on the walls, Leah and Seth rushed to sit in the chairs next to each other, forcing Nessie to unwillingly sit next to Jake.

After the waitress had taken their orders, Jake noticed a wooden peg game in the center of the table. Nessie watched from the corner of her eye as he tried unsuccessfully to jump each peg and only leave one left. Sensing his frustration at each attempt and no longer able to tolerate the confusion and sadness that had been emanating from him for most of the day, Nessie reached for the pegs on the table and studied the game board. She placed the pegs into the holes, leaving one on the outside of the triangle empty and pushed the game back to Jake, lightly brushing her hand against the side of his.

Their eyes met briefly, but Jake quickly looked down at the game and began jumping each peg. He smirked and looked at Nessie as he jumped the last two pegs, leaving only one left on the board.

"How did you do that?" Jake asked.

"I didn't do anything. You did it."

"Yeah, but you knew which hole to leave empty."

Nessie smiled and shyly looked down at the table. "It doesn't matter which one is empty."

"What?"

"Jacob, there are thousands of possible solutions to the game. It doesn't matter which one you leave empty. You got it on your own."

"You tricked me?"

"No. I simply helped you believe you could do it."

"Yeah, like I said, you tricked me with your vampire mind tricks," Jake replied as he placed two fingers up to his temple. Seth snorted back a laugh at Jake's joke, and Leah shushed him. They were finally talking, and Leah didn't want anything to disturb them.

"Call it what you want, but you did it yourself, Jacob."

Jake looked down at the game and smiled. "So, does this mean you're talking to me now?"

Nessie shrugged. "I guess so."

"Well, do you mind telling me what I did that got you so upset?" he asked, turning his body in the seat to face her.

Nessie sighed and looked away. How was she supposed to tell Jake what he did that upset her without embarrassing herself? She'd spent the entire day in the car trying to figure out if she was just overreacting. He'd told the two girls at the pool she was like his sister. She'd assumed he said it because he was attracted to them and didn't want her getting in his way. But he did come back to _her_ after all. He didn't have to, but he did. Maybe he didn't even like those girls. Maybe she had just overreacted. Nessie suddenly felt like an idiot and silently cursed the human part of her that left her overemotional and with a lack of self-esteem. "Nothing. You didn't do anything. I was just being stupid."

"Nessie," Jake reassured, taking her hand, "you know you can talk to me. You can tell me when something's bothering you or anything at all, and I promise I won't ever get upset, but you have to tell me, baby. I'm not a mind-reader, you know? I'm not Edward."

_Thank God!_ "Okay, Jacob. I promise I'll talk to you next time."

Jake smiled and turned back in his seat as the waitress delivered their food.

"Have you talked to Billy?" Nessie asked as she poured the dressing over her salad. She held a special place in her heart for Billy. While some of the other Quileute elders who knew her secret often looked at her with suspicion, Billy had always accepted her and treated her as one of his own. He would even secretly laugh with her at Charlie's reactions when they would take her fishing and never catch anything because she would inevitably scare away the fish. Nessie figured his acceptance of her was solely because she was his son's imprint, but whatever the reason, she was glad he did.

"Mmm hmm, last night," Jake mumbled with a mouth full of macaroni and cheese. "He and Charlie were going fishing today, surprise, surprise. You talk to your parents?"

"Yeah. They pushed back their New York trip a few days. They're flying instead and renting a car when they get there. I guess Alice saw them having some trouble if they drove."

"Good thing you've got her around," Seth said. "What would the Cullen Clan ever do without Alice?"

What would they do without Alice? Considering what nearly happened the first year of her life, Nessie shuddered to think.

#

They pulled into the small town of Elkins, West Virginia, just after nine the next morning. Nessie noticed the town was not much different than Forks. While the air was thicker and damp with humidity, the gray skies and hemlock pine trees that lined the street were reminiscent of home. Fog hung heavily in the air and created a thick haze over the tree-covered mountains that shadowed the town in the horizon.

Jake found a spot large enough to park the Hummer on the side of the two-lane road, and the four climbed out. They couldn't help but notice the stares they were getting from a few of the townspeople who were opening up their businesses for the morning.

"Great. We've been here for two minutes, and they already hate us," Leah remarked.

"Leah, you and Seth stay here," Jake ordered. "Nessie and I will go pick up the keys."

While each building they walked past was built of the same red bricks, a small used book store, a couple of clothing stores, and the marquee of an old movie theatre in the distance caught Nessie's eye. "Hey, look, Jake. There's a movie theater here."

"Yeah. It'd be nice not to have to drive so far to go to a movie," Jake said. The hour drive to and from Port Angeles often served as a deterrent from seeing any new movies in the theater unless, of course, he was riding with a Cullen or traveling on all fours, which lessened the time considerably.

"All of the buildings look the same here."

"Yeah, but it's sort of nice, kind of homey," Jake said. "I think this is it."

They stopped at the small red brick building and looked at the sign on the door – "Lenny J. Zimmer, CRS, GRI - Realtor"

Jake wrapped his arm around Nessie's shoulders and smiled. "Well, Ness, whaddya say we go say hi to Lenny?"

A small bell rang above their heads as Jake opened the door to the office. The wood-paneled walls and the brown chairs and table created a dark tint throughout. An older woman with graying hair sat behind a desk in the waiting room and smiled as they walked in. "Hello. How can I help you?"

"I'm Jacob Black. This is Renesmee Cullen. We're here to pick up the keys to a cabin we're renting."

"Alright, sir, just one moment." The secretary smiled and pushed a buzzer on her phone. The door opened on the right, and a tall, lanky man with a bald, shiny head that was highlighted by a Friar Tuck haircut emerged from behind the door. Jake ran his hand through his hair, silently grateful that while he was destined to spend eternity as an immortal werewolf, lucky for him, his people weren't exactly known for their male pattern baldness. Forever with a bald head would really suck.

"Mr. Zimmer, this is Jacob Black and Resmy Cullen. They're here to pick up the key to the cabin."

Nessie cringed at the secretary's mispronunciation of her name. She was already different enough as it was. Why couldn't her parents have just given her a _normal_ name?

"Hello, Mr. Zimmer," Jake said.

"Please, come in, and call me Lenny."

"Okay, Lenny," Jake said as he smiled down at Nessie.

Lenny led them into his office, which was decorated in the same motif as the waiting room. Nessie couldn't understand how anyone could work in such a dark place. Sitting in a dark room all day surely had to be depressing.

They sat in two chairs in front of the desk, and Jake leaned forward with his elbows on the arms of the chair.

"So, tell me," Lenny said. "What brings you to Elkins?"

"Well, my family is thinking of moving," Nessie replied, reciting the story Carlisle had invented for them to tell when anybody asked about their situation. "Unfortunately, our father was unable to take the time off his job at the hospital to come himself, so he sent us and a couple of close friends to check out the area a bit."

"Your father? Dr. Cullen?"

"Yes, sir."

"Dr. Cullen is both of your fathers?" Lenny asked, a confused expression crossing his face.

Nessie nodded.

"Forgive me for asking, but neither of you look alike."

"No, sir," Nessie answered. "We're adopted. Dr. Cullen is actually my uncle. He and his wife, Esme adopted me, my twin brother Edward, and older brother, Emmett, after our parents were killed in a car accident a couple of years ago. Before us, they had already adopted Jacob and a brother and sister, Rosalie and Jasper, as well as a pair of sisters, Bella and Alice. We're a big family."

"Yeah." Jake smirked. "You should hear us all saying good night to each other. We're like the freaking Waltons."

Nessie elbowed Jake and discreetly placed her hand on his arm. _Jacob. You're going to get us into trouble. He's not going to give us the cabin if he can't trust us._

Jake looked up at Lenny. "Sorry. Bad joke."

"How old are you, may I ask?" Lenny directed his question at Jake.

"I'm twenty-three," Jake replied. "She's sixteen."

"And there's two more of you as well, correct?"

"Yes," Jake answered, holding back his irritation at the man. Lenny's constant questioning was beginning to get annoying.

"Hmm, well, I wouldn't normally rent to anyone under the age of twenty-five, but Dr. Cullen assured me the four of you will not be throwing any wild parties or otherwise trashing my cabin."

"No, sir, we won't be." Nessie smiled, trying her best to reassure the man, or at least dazzle him enough to believe her. "We don't even know anyone in the area."

"Right. Well, then here are the keys as well as a map leading to the cabin," he said, handing them across the desk to Jake.

"Thank you. Do you have a map of the town, too?" Jake asked.

Lenny shook his head. "No, but there's a visitor's center less than a block from here. They'll have any information you need."

"Thanks. We'll have to find a grocery store, I guess."

"There's a small market near the visitor's center, but there's really no need, Mr. Black. The kitchen is all stocked up for you, by request of Dr. Cullen."

Jake looked at Nessie, who just shrugged her shoulders.

"Okay, guess we'll be going then," Jake said, standing up and stretching his hand out to shake Lenny's. "Thank you for your help, sir."

Lenny took Jake's hand and shook it, but was taken aback by the warmth of Jake's skin. "It does get quite hot here, Mr. Black. Coming from Washington, I'm sure it will take a while before you get used to it. Just make sure you stay hydrated."

Jake smirked. "Will do. Thanks for the advice, Lenny."

They turned out of his office, said goodbye to the secretary, and were barely able to make it outside before they both broke out in laughter.

"That was close, huh. Good thing you've got that dazzling thing down." Jake laughed.

"Yeah, well, it was no thanks to you, _John-Boy_," Nessie said, playfully punching Jake in the arm.

The pair continued to laugh and joke the entire way back to where Leah and Seth were waiting by the Hummer only to find two very grumpy Clearwaters.

"What the hell took you so long?" Leah asked, crossing her arms over her chest. "These people have been giving us the stink eye the entire time we've been here."

Seth sighed. "Calm down, Leah. They're just curious. They probably don't get many new people come through here very often. And we're not exactly inconspicuous." He pointed to the Hummer.

"Yeah, well, I really don't like standing out in the open like this, flaunting our strangeness. We're already strange enough as it is. We don't need to draw any more attention to ourselves."

Nessie giggled as she listened to the siblings continue to argue back and forth. It reminded her of the times when Emmett and Alice or Rosalie and Edward would bicker and felt oddly comforting to her so far away from home.

"Well, look. There's a visitors center down the street. We can stop there and pick up a map and some information about the town," Jake said, leading the group down the street and trying desperately to change the subject.

"What about food, Jake? I'm starving," Seth asked.

"The realtor said the cabin is already stocked."

"Well, I have to pick up some things, so we have to find a grocery store anyway," Leah spat.

"Yeah, all of your weird organic stuff," Seth said. "I'm mean, really, who cares where the chickens lived, Leah? They all still die the same way. They all get their heads chopped off and their feathers ripped out."

"_I care_, Seth. How would you like to spend your life trapped in a bird crap-smeared box with hundreds of other chickens, barely able to move, _huh_?"

"They all end up in the same place, _Leah_!"

"Okay, everyone just _stop_!" Jake ordered, causing Leah and Seth to freeze in their tracks while Nessie tried to hold back her laughter. "Leah, take Nessie and get what you need from the store. Seth and I will go in here and look for a map of the town. We'll meet you in the store when we're done. Stay close to each other. Please?"

"Aye aye, captain." Leah saluted Jake and Nessie rolled her eyes at him as they walked toward the entrance of the small grocery store.

Nessie followed Leah around as she shopped for her free-range chicken and soy milk, and after filling the basket with a few more items, including blueberry Pop-Tarts for Nessie, the two walked over to the checkout counter and stood in line. As the cashier began scanning Leah's items, Nessie looked up and noticed the blond teenage boy, who was bagging their groceries, was staring at her. He smiled at her, and Nessie smiled shyly and looked away. She glanced at the candy bar rack on the side of the aisle before looking up again to see he was still staring at her. He didn't notice Jake and Seth as they walked up to the side of him.

"Can I help you ladies out with these?" the boy asked, directing the question to Nessie.

"We got em. Thanks," Jake grumbled, reaching for the bags and not happy about the boy who was making eyes at Nessie.

Nessie shrugged and mouthed a "sorry" as she walked past the boy, but she couldn't help but smile to herself a little. She would never actually consider the boy, her main focus being her crush on Jake, but it was the first time a boy her age had politely noticed her, and she was surprised that it made her feel good.

"I saw that," Leah whispered as they walked out of the store.

"I have no idea what you're talking about, Leah," Nessie lied.

#

Jake maneuvered the Hummer through the forest terrain along the small road that led up to the cabin. According to the map the realtor had given him, the cabin was located deep in the mountains, and suddenly the cumbersome vehicle had become useful.

After thirty minutes of twists, turns, and evasive maneuvers around low hanging limbs and fallen branches, the group finally pulled up to the cabin. Jake, Seth, and Leah's mouths dropped at the sight of the building before them.

"This isn't a cabin. It's a damn resort," Leah said.

Nessie shot a confused look toward them. "Did you expect any less?" she asked, grabbing one of her bags and climbing out of the Hummer.

The large, two-story, wood cabin, designed to blend in with the surrounding forest, sat on a slope of land that had been cleared of most of the trees around it. The dark green roof of the first floor jutted out of the right side of the cabin and slanted down while the second floor extended above it. A wide, open porch extended off the side of the cabin, allowing a sitting area with a view of the forest.

After grabbing a few bags out of the back and entering the cabin, they found the inside to be a bit cozier then what the exterior implied. While still large, the space was warm and inviting and still reflected the Cullen style. An entertainment center with a large, flat screen TV, DVD player, stereo, and a variety of video game systems rested along the left wall of the living room, while a black leather couch and two black leather recliners sat in the center of the room. A glass coffee table sat in front of the couch, and in the center of the wood floor lay a white and gray sheepskin rug. A gray stone fireplace sat in the opposite wall. The living room extended into the kitchen and the two were only separated by a gray marble counter. A glass dining room table sat on the right side of the kitchen. In between the two rooms, a staircase hidden in the wall led up to the second floor. If Nessie hadn't have known otherwise, she would have thought Esme decorated the cabin herself.

Once they unloaded the Hummer, the four went to the second floor to claim their rooms. Nessie and Leah claimed the two master bedrooms with private bathrooms while Jake and Seth took the smaller rooms. Nessie looked out her window to find her room sat at the side of the cabin where the first floor roof extended below. The room also provided a view of the clearing. She loaded the closet and dresser with a department store's worth of clothes Alice had packed for her and went back downstairs to find Leah curled up on the couch. She was reading through a stack of brochures they'd picked up at the visitor's center while Jake and Seth played a video game on the big screen TV.

After exploring a little more around the cabin, which she found also had an office with a computer and a study with a large collection of books, Nessie opened the side door and stepped out onto the open porch. She sat down in one of the cushioned patio chairs and looked out into the forest that would be her home for the next few days, and if things worked out well, possibly the next few years.

She realized she had nodded off a bit when she awoke and found Jake sitting in the chair next to her. She hadn't heard him come outside.

"It's beautiful here, huh?"

"Yeah," she replied.

"Think you'd want to live here?"

"I don't know, Jacob. We just got here."

"Well, maybe tomorrow we can go explore the town a little, check out the high school. I have to make sure it's safe enough for you to be there without me, you know." Jake smiled and patted her hand that rested on the arm of her chair.

Nessie turned her head toward him, not sure she understood what he had just said. "What do you mean without you? You _are_ coming to school with me, right?"

Jake sighed. He had been dreading this conversation for the past few days. He had no doubt what Nessie's reaction would be when he told her he wouldn't be attending high school with her and explained what he planned to do instead. "No, Nessie. I look too old to be in high school, and besides, we already told the realtor dude that I was twenty-three. Even if I could pull it off, he'd know if he ever saw me."

"But, I don't want to go to school alone."

"You're not going to be alone," Jake assured her. "Your family's going to be there with you."

"You know what I mean, _Jacob_!"

"I'm sorry, Nessie. I just…we just thought it was best if you experienced high school for the first time without me there, so you wouldn't be distracted."

Nessie's eyes widened. "Oh, that's nice. You all thought that. So, what? You all got together and had a family meeting about me behind my back? Does this happen often? Do you always discuss my life without me?"

Jake rubbed his face with his hands in frustration before picking up his chair and placing it in front of hers. "No, there aren't family meetings about you. It was just a conversation Bella and I had the night before we left, and the discussion was really more about me than anything. I wasn't sure what I wanted to do with my life, but she thought if I went to school with you it would be a distraction. She suggested that maybe I could get my GED and possibly go on to college, maybe get a degree in something."

"But…" Nessie looked down at her hands as she nervously wringed them together, "…Billy's been bugging you to do that for years. Why now, all of a sudden? Is it because of _me_? Do you just not want to be around me?"

"No, Nessie, no. It's not that at all. Look at me, please." Jake smiled and took her hand as she looked back up at him. "Things are just changing now. We're leaving Forks and getting older, and Billy's getting older. I need to be able to support my fam…my dad. I can only do that if I get a good job. Working at the garage just isn't going to be enough, but if I get a degree in business or something like that, maybe I could own my own garage then. Who knows what will happen, or if I'll even be any good at it, but I'd really like to try, Nessie."

Nessie could see the hope and excitement that lit up Jake's eyes when he talked about owning his own garage. It was the first time he'd ever even mentioned having any sort of dream for his future, and even though she really wanted him to go to school with her, she knew it would be selfish of her to try and take that away from him. She took a deep breath and smiled, and to her surprise, it was an honest smile. "I like that idea, Jacob."

"You _do_?" Jake looked at her in shock, and she nodded.

"Yeah, I do."

Nessie giggled as Jake stood up and lifted her into a hug that if she were fully human would have crushed every bone in her body. She wasn't sure how she would handle being away from Jake for so long every day, but if doing so could lead to something that made him happy, then maybe she could be happy, too.

* * *

A/N - So, we've finally made it to Elkins. Hopefully, everything will go smoothly for them from here on out...but that wouldn't make for a very good story then would it ? ;)


	10. That's What Friends are For, Or Not

**A/N** - Love to my betas batgirl8968 and SqueakyZorro, and to those of you who have stuck around even though this is the slowest story ever to update!

Previously on Howl at the Moon, our four friends arrived in Elkins, and Jake told Nessie he wanted to go to college instead of high school with her. To his surprise, she thought it was a good idea.

I own nothing.

* * *

Jake led Nessie by the hand back inside the cabin. A sense of relief replaced the overwhelming anxiety he had felt since the night he decided not to accompany her to high school but attend college instead. He knew she would not be happy, but he had worried what her reaction would be. If it truly would have hurt her, he would have put off his new dream and attended high school with her. He would have done anything as long as she was happy. But now he knew she supported him and his dreams as much as he supported hers, and for the first time, he was excited about what the future might hold for him...for them. Closing the wood-trimmed, glass door behind them, Jake didn't realize he was grinning like a fool.

"What's got you so happy?" Seth asked, pulling his head out from behind the refrigerator door.

"Nothin'. Are you trying to chill the whole cabin there?"

"Man, you should see all of the food we got in here. Esme sure knows what she's doing," he said, pulling a couple of frozen pizzas out of the freezer. "I guess she didn't expect we'd actually be cooking gourmet meals ourselves either."

"Speak for yourself, butthead. I ain't eating that junk." Leah piped up from the living room where she sat, still scouring through the stack of brochures Jake and Seth had brought back from the visitor's center.

Nessie leaned her elbows on the counter, watching Jake and Seth investigate the contents of the refrigerator. Her stomach growled at the sight of all the food.

"What do you want for lunch, Ness?" Jake asked.

"Whatever you guys decide on is fine with me." Nessie shrugged off the question, but Jake watched as she fidgeted and wrung her hands together.

"You need to hunt."

Nessie turned away as Seth looked at her, and she was quite sure she could feel Leah's gaze on her as well. She knew they weren't thinking badly of her, but she couldn't help feeling uncomfortable with them knowing. It was the one thing she would never be able to change about herself and the one thing that made her different from all of them, because while they also hunted occasionally, they didn't_ need _to, not like she did.

Jake walked over to her and took her hands in his. "Ness, it's okay," he whispered. "We can go if you need to; you don't have to hide it."

Nessie sighed, knowing that eventually she would have to give in, no matter how much she tried to put it off. "It's just that I've needed to a lot more lately, and I don't know why. I just hunted two days ago, and it's just so often now, and you know I hate it. You know why."

And Jake did know why she fought the urge to hunt as much as she could. He remembered that day in the field like it was yesterday, and how, even though she didn't let it show too much, it had scarred a little girl who understood a lot more about life at that age than any other little girl did. And he remembered the day he learned just how much.

Just days after the confrontation with the Volturi, Jake had been on his way to the Cullens' late one morning, when Nessie's screams echoed through the trees.

"_No, No, No! I don't want to go hunting. No, No, No!" A pint-sized Nessie tore through the front door of the cottage and jumped into Jake's arm as he ran to the door._

"_What's wrong, Nessie?" he asked, swiftly lifting her up and holding her to his chest._

"_I don't want to go hunting. Momma says I have to, but I don't want to go hunting _anymore!_" she screamed, wrapped her arms around his neck in a death grip, and nestled her face into Jake's shoulder. "Don't let them make me go, Jacob, please," she whispered into his neck, and Jake's heart shattered at the sound as her tears ran down his shoulder._

"_Don't fall for it, Jake. You know exactly what she's doing to you," Bella huffed as she walked out of the cottage and stood in front of the pair with her hands on her hips, tapping her foot. "Renesmee knows very well that if she won't eat human food, then she has to hunt." _

"_I will eat human food, I will, I promise!" Nessie cried, gripping Jake's neck even tighter as her sobs shook her tiny body._

"_I'm going up to the main house to get Edward. Maybe you can calm her down, Jake. Terrible twos? Ha! Humans have no idea," Bella mumbled as she headed through the trees._

_Jake walked over to the front steps of the cottage and sat down, Nessie still wrapped tightly in his arms. "Nessie, what's wrong? Why don't you want to hunt anymore? We used to have so much fun hunting, don't you remember?" _

_Nessie stared at him silently before placing her palm up to Jake's cheek and flooded his mind with images. _

_He was in the forest, and a buck, a doe, and a fawn were grazing in front of him. Suddenly, the two adult deer disappeared and the fawn was alone, crying out for her parents, unable to find them._

"_Oh, Nessie," Jacob whispered, hugging her again. _

_Nessie held her palm up to Jake's cheek once again and he found himself in the same forest, only now Edward, Bella, and Nessie were in front of him laughing and smiling and playing. Then Edward and Bella disappeared and Nessie was alone, crying out for her parents, unable to find them._

"_I'm taking the mommas and daddies away from their babies," she whispered to Jake._

"_Oh, Nessie, you shouldn't think of it that way. That's not what you're doing. You're not taking them away."_

"_Mmm hmm." She nodded. "The monsters tried to take me away_ _from momma and daddy to…kill me. If I hunt, then that makes me a killer and a monster, too, just like _them_," she whispered in his ear as if the Volturi would return if she said their name out loud._

"_Renesmee Carlie Cullen, now you listen to me!" Jacob scolded. "You are not a monster, and I never want to hear you talk about yourself like that ever again. Do you understand me?"_

_Nessie scrunched up her nose and warily looked at Jake. He had never gotten angry at her before, and he could see the tears welling up in her eyes._

"_Nessie," he said in a softer tone. "You have a whole bunch of people that love you – your mom and dad, your Grandpa Carlisle and Grandma Esme, your Grandpa Charlie, Jasper and Alice, Emmett, and even your stinky Aunt Rosalie." Nessie giggled as Jake made a funny face and pinched his nose. _

"_Now, how could so many people love you if you were a monster, huh?"_

_Nessie looked down as she twisted a strand of Jake's hair through her fingers. "I still don't want to hunt, okay, Jacob?"_

"_Okay, Nessie, you don't have to hunt if you don't want to, but you do have to eat. Do you promise me that you will eat whatever Esme cooks for you?"_

_Her brown eyes grew wide and bright as she adamantly nodded her head. "Oh yes, Jacob, I promise."_

_Jake couldn't hold back his grin. "Should we go up to the house and have some lunch then?"_

"_Okay, but Jacob?"_

"_Hmm?"_

"_You forgot somebody."_

"_What?"_

"_You. Forgot. Somebody." Nessie poked her finger into Jake's chest with each word._

"_Somebody who, Ness? Who did I forget?"_

_Nessie, now irritated, rolled her eyes at him._

"_Oh, how silly of me! I forgot me, didn't I?" Jake hit himself in the forehead with his palm. "And I love you too, Nessie." _

_Nessie giggled again. "Silly Jacob!"_

Even all these years later, Jake could see that same fear behind Nessie's eyes, the same fear he saw every time she had to give in to what was her true nature, the fear that she would cause another living creature pain. "Ness, you had a growth spurt the other day, remember? That's probably the reason; your body just needs the extra nourishment, but we can wait a little while longer if you want. How about some pizza for now? It's pepperoni and sausage, your favorite."

He smiled, and Nessie felt herself relax at the sight of it and smiled back. "Umm, no, that's your favorite. I like olive and –"

"– pineapple. Yuck." Jake feigned gagging and walked back to put the pizzas in the oven.

"Shall we finish our game while we wait? I need to conclude my kicking of your ass," Seth said, playfully pushing Jake into the side of the counter.

"Hell no. I was kicking your ass," Jake replied, pushing Seth back and then hurdling himself over the counter and onto the living room floor.

As Seth raced back to his spot in front of the TV, Nessie followed slowly behind, curling up in the corner of the couch and resting her head on the cushioned arm, silently grateful that Jake hadn't pushed her to hunt. She knew if it had been any one of her family members, they would have tried to convince her to go, lecturing her about what could happen if she waited too long and got too hungry. But she knew that as long as Jake was around, he wouldn't let her harm anybody, even by accident.

Nessie yawned and stretched out on the couch. She couldn't help but feel relieved to be somewhere where she could finally relax and be with her thoughts, away from the prying eyes and ears of her family and the prying mind of her father. For so long she'd had to censor her thoughts, or at least try to, when she was at home. Nessie knew Edward would never maliciously or nosily listen in on her thoughts, but she also knew he couldn't help but hear certain things she really did not want him to hear – some of the more embarrassing teenage-girl things. Now, she finally had privacy to think whatever she wanted, wherever she wanted, the way a seventeen-year-old girl should.

So Nessie thought about how happy she was that Jake had found something he wanted to do with his life. She'd often wondered if he was putting off his own life for her or if the imprint had held him back from what he wanted. She'd hoped it didn't, and though she had wanted him to go to school with her, she couldn't and wouldn't keep him from what _he_ wanted.

She would have to manage spending most of the day away from him though, she thought. She found it hard enough to be so far away from him at night, but to be separated during the day, too, would be even more difficult. She felt the panic slowly begin to rise in her chest, and she tried to fight it back before Jake noticed the change in her heartbeat. She wasn't in time, and he glanced over at her, a concerned look on his face. Remembering his smile earlier on the patio made her smile, easing his concern, and he turned his attention back to his video game.

_Yes,_ she thought. _I have to do this. I _can _do this. For him. _

#

The strangeness of the cabin and surrounding forest didn't sit well with Nessie, and though Jake and the others were just in the next rooms, she still couldn't help but feel uneasy during her first night in the new and unfamiliar place.

She lay in bed, the moon casting eerie shadows through the window as she listened to the sounds of the forests – the crickets' unending chirps, an owl hooting in a nearby tree, wolves howling in the distance. _No, it must be coyotes. Seth said there were no wolves here._

Nessie picked up her cell phone, which was charging on the nightstand next to her, and stared at it, almost willing one of her family members to call her to give her some sort of comfort. She certainly wasn't going to call any one of _them_ in the middle of the night though. There was no way she wanted to deal with the outcome if she were to call home because she was scared of the forest, or the dark, or whatever it was that was keeping her awake. Her father would never let her leave home again, and Emmett would certainly never let her live it down. She could even hear his voice in her head_. "Scared of the dark! What kind of vampire _are_ you?"_

Nessie missed Emmett, and Edward, and Bella. She wondered how often they thought about her. She wondered if Edward was pacing his usual path into the carpet. She wondered if Alice was driving Bella crazy playing dress up. She wondered if life was going on in the Cullen house without her. She wondered if this was what it felt like to be homesick.

Even the sounds of the forest, while the same as those she was used to in Forks, sounded strange and were of no comfort to her. In fact, she no longer heard the sounds at all – even the crickets had ceased their song – and the air was filled with an unnerving silence. Nessie began to question whether the world outside of her window had ceased to exist.

Suddenly, a piercing snort echoed through the cabin, and Nessie nearly jumped out of her skin before she realized what it was. "Oh, my God, Jacob! You snore so loud!"

Giving up on sleep for the night, she ripped the comforter off the bed and wrapped it around her before grabbing the pillow and walking downstairs. She lay down on the couch and began flipping through the channels until she found some old reruns to keep her company, watching two episodes before she finally dozed off.

The sun shining through the cabin windows woke Nessie in the morning, and she noticed that the TV had been turned off and the remote was sitting on the coffee table in front of her.

"Wake up, sleepy head. What're you doing out here?" Jake asked as he walked down the stairs, already dressed for the day.

"Couldn't sleep."

"You seemed to be sleeping just fine when I came down earlier, even snored a couple times."

"What! I do not snore!" Nessie yelled, throwing her pillow at Jake who caught it and promptly threw it back at her with a laugh. She reached up and touched her hair and instantly imagined what it must have looked like. Embarrassed that Jake had seen her like this, she tried to brush her unruly curls back in place with her fingers. She knew it would be no use though.

Jake turned away from her and walked into the kitchen, pulling out a box of pancake mix from the pantry. "I think we should go into town today, maybe explore a bit, see what it's really like here. It's still summer, so the school will probably be closed, but we can still take a look from the outside, make sure it meets my seal of approval."

Nessie rolled her eyes. Exactly what the Jacob Black Seal of Approval was she had no clue, but she was certain it would be something utterly ridiculous and overprotective. She was also quite positive Edward had something to do with whatever it was Jake was going to be looking for as well.

Jake looked down at the pancake mix and then over at Nessie, and she knew what he was thinking. "I'm fine, Jacob, but if you're going to worry about me all day, I might as well get it over with."

"I'll leave this for Seth and Leah," Jake said, putting the box on the counter. "We'll be quick. We don't have to go out too far today."

Nessie sighed and hesitantly got up off the couch. "Just let me get changed."

After their quick hunt, which left Nessie feeling better though she didn't want to admit it, she got cleaned up and the four piled into the Hummer and headed off into town. But Elkins wasn't much larger than Forks, and they found that they're explorations were finished quite quickly. There were no signs of any vampires, whether it be a coven or a nomad, in the area, and even the high school, an older two-story brick building that matched every other brick building in town was surprisingly uncomplicated and provided a number of escape routes for the family in the case of possible trouble. A constant cloud cover seemed to hover overhead, and as Jake and Nessie found during their hunt, the area had an abundance of wildlife and dining options. Elkins, it seemed, was just about the most perfect place for the Cullens to take up their new residence.

"Well, that was anticlimactic," Leah huffed as the four walked down the main street toward the Hummer. "Why did we even bother coming all the way out here? We could've just run, you know. It would've taken us a day to run to out here, sniff around for leeches, and then run back. This was just a complete waste of time."

"Leah, we did this as a favor to the Cullens," Seth said. "After everything they've done for us, it's the least we could do. And besides, we got a free vacation out of it, so quit complaining already, would you!"

"Geez, no need to get hostile, little brother."

"I'm just tired of it, Leah. Everything's a damn issue with you. Just enjoy something for once, be gracious, and say thank you!"

Nessie and Jake slowed their pace behind the siblings as they continued bickering with each other. While Jake knew he should probably do something to stop the argument, he couldn't help but be slightly amused at the sibling rivalry. It reminded him of when Rachel and Rebecca would go at it when they were kids. He would sit on the couch and laugh while Billy would have to step in the middle and pull them off of each other. The flustered father would always end up with scratch marks on his arms, a casualty of coming between a pair of fighting sisters.

Tuning out of the family dispute playing out in front of her, Nessie looked across the street and spotted the clothing boutique she'd seen when they first arrived in town the day before. "Jacob, what are we going to do now?"

"Go back to the cabin, I guess. We're really all finished here."

"I don't really want to go back yet. It's kind of boring there. Can we look around in there for a bit?" she asked, pointing to the boutique.

"You want to shop?" Jake asked, shocked. Nessie had never cared about shopping before, often running to La Push when her aunts decided to take her on impromptu shopping sprees.

"Aw, man," Seth whined, coming to a halt on the sidewalk.

Nessie shrugged her shoulders. "There's nothing else to do around here."

"I'll stay with her, Jake. We can have some girl time, and I can have some time away from this one," Leah said, pointing at Seth.

Jake sighed, contemplating whether or not it was safe to leave Nessie alone with Leah. He trusted Leah to keep her safe, but there was no guarantee Nessie would return without a possible police chase and a warrant out for her arrest. "You promise you'll stay out of trouble?"

"Scout's honor."

Jake looked down at Nessie as she mouthed a "please" and flashed him the dazzling smile she had mastered so long ago.

"All right," he conceded. "We'll leave the Hummer here. Seth and I can run back." Jake turned to Nessie. "Be careful, okay?" he said, leaning down and kissing her on the forehead.

Taken aback by his warm, slightly wet lips on her skin, Nessie felt her face flush. "O-ok, Jacob."

Jake tossed the car keys to Leah before he and Seth headed off down the sidewalk, soon disappearing into a line of trees.

Still shocked by Jake's sudden showing of affection, Nessie stood unmoving, staring at the spot where he'd vanished. Leah cleared her throat, and when Nessie looked in Leah's direction, she was met with a knowing smirk. "Do you still want to go shopping, or do you want to go back to the cabin so you can drool some more?"

_I don't want to go back to the cabin to drool; I want to go back to the cabin and jump – _"Shopping. Let's go shopping," Nessie answered, nearly sprinting across the street to get away from the look Leah was giving her.

Nessie browsed the racks in the small shop, picking out a couple of blouses she liked. She was surprised to find how much she enjoyed shopping when she didn't have another person picking clothes out for her, clothes she didn't even like. It felt freeing and independent making a decision for herself, even if that decision was not in the slightest bit important. After picking out a flowery tunic that Alice surely would not approve of – "_we are not hippies, young lady"_ – and a strapless, white flowy top that neither Edward nor Jake would ever let her leave the house wearing, she wandered over to a jewelry display case where Leah was eyeing a pair of black and blue, crystal bow earrings. "You should buy them."

"Yeah, right. They're fifty bucks."

"So? They'd look good on you, and they're Betsey Johnson. Her stuff is so cool," Nessie said, picking up a pair of crystal skull earrings. Suddenly, she couldn't help but wonder if she was channeling Alice. She shivered at the thought.

"Nessie, I don't have that kind of money, especially not to waste on earrings," Leah spat, throwing the earrings onto the counter and walking out of the boutique.

Unfazed by Leah's outburst, Nessie headed over to the store clerk, paid for her items, and walked outside to find Leah sitting on a bench outside. She took a seat next to her.

"Sorry," Leah mumbled.

"It's okay."

"No, it's not. I shouldn't have gone off on you like that. It's not your fault."

"Really, it's okay," Nessie said, handing a small bag to Leah. "I bought you something."

Leah reached for the bag and pulled out the crystal earrings. "No, Nessie. I can't accept these."

"I'm not taking them back. They're yours."

"Well, then I'm going to return them and give you your money back."

"You can't. All purchases are final," Nessie said, smirking as she showed Leah the note on the receipt.

"Well, I guess they're yours then." Leah stood and threw the earrings down on the bench before walking toward the Hummer.

Picking up the earrings, Nessie ran after her. "Leah, wait, please? I wasn't trying to make you feel bad. I just wanted to do something nice to say…thank you."

"For what? I haven't done anything."

"Yes, you have. You've been my friend the past few days. And I've never really had any friends…" Nessie looked down shyly, "…so, I wanted to do something for you. I wasn't trying to make you uncomfortable. I just saw how much you liked them, and I wanted you to have them. I'm sorry if I offended you. It wasn't my intention."

Leah never wanted people to think of her as a charity case. She'd had enough of people feeling sorry for her the past few years, and at first, that was what she thought Nessie was doing – the rich girl buying expensive things for the poor girl because she couldn't afford them. But after hearing the loneliness in Nessie's voice, Leah recognized that Nessie didn't have the intentions she'd originally assumed, and that maybe the two of them were more alike than she had realized.

When Jake had asked Leah to accompany them on the trip, the reason he gave her was that Nessie didn't have any friends. But Leah hadn't had any friends for a long time either, and now she was beginning to wonder if Jake had asked her to come along for her own sake as well. She wouldn't put it past him. Ever since becoming alpha, he was always doing sneaky things, and while it made him a pain in the ass at times, she couldn't deny that most of what he did was to the benefit of his pack. She _would_ get back at him for this trickery, though.

"Fine, give them to me," she said, holding out her hand. "I really do like these. Thank you, Nessie. But don't think I'm not going to pay you back somehow."

Nessie shook her head." No, Leah. I don't want you to feel like that."

Leah smiled and insisted. "Nope. Sorry, Nessie. I owe you. It's just the way I roll. And besides, friends do things for each other, right? So, was there anywhere else you wanted to go?"

"I wanted to check out the bookstore if that's all right with you."

"Sure. I'm going to run into the drugstore and pick up a few things, and then I'll meet you in there. You okay by yourself for a few minutes?"

Nessie nodded.

"Cool. We won't tell Jake about it." Leah winked. "What he doesn't know won't hurt him."

They each headed their separate ways, Leah to the drugstore and Nessie into the bookstore. It was small, nothing compared to the major chain stores in Seattle that Nessie had been in on occasion with Bella, but it still had quite a few shelves and aisles.

She noticed the section of classical books first and browsed the shelves. She'd wondered if perhaps she could find one that she hadn't already read, but knew it was a futile quest. She'd read them all, and unlike Bella, she had never been one to reread a book. She knew how they began, and she knew how they ended. She never saw the point of wasting time with something she already knew when she could use that same time to learn something new.

She wandered out of the classical section and into the romance section. Alice and Rosalie loved these books. While classical literature lined the bookshelves in the little cottage Nessie shared with her parents, trashy romance novels sat on the nightstands in her aunts' bedrooms. Nessie had always been too shy to ask to read one of them, though she had picked one up off of the coffee table once when she was younger and inadvertently began to read it thinking it was a story about pirates, since that was what she saw on the cover. Edward was none too happy when he realized his two-year-old daughter had just had her first lesson in sexual education from his sisters' pornographic reading material. After yelling at them about leaving it where young eyes could see it, he and Bella then had to sit her down and give her a proper lesson on the birds and the bees. It had been one of the more awkward experiences in her life, to say the least.

Nessie continued down the center aisle and into the last row of books where she saw a sign that read "Graphic Novels" along the back wall. Having never heard of this type of book before, Nessie pulled one off the shelf and began to flip through it. She recognized it right away as being similar to some of the old comic books Jake had stored in a cardboard box in his room in La Push. The complicated drawings pulled her into the story and she stood there, studying the book, fully engrossed in a story called "The Walking Dead."

"So, you like zombies, huh?" The voice sounded a few feet away from her, and she looked up, instantly recognizing its owner. A backwards baseball cap hid his blond hair, and his blue apron with the supermarket logo on the chest hung out of his back jeans pocket.

"Oh, yeah, I guess," Nessie said, feeling her cheeks flush as she looked back down at her book.

"That's so cool. Most girls I know don't like horror. That right there's a classic," he said, taking a single step closer to her.

"Oh, um, have you read many horror stories?" Nessie asked.

"Oh, yeah. Almost all of Stephen King's, but to be honest, I prefer the old dudes like H.P. Lovecraft and Edgar Allen Poe."

"You read classic authors?" From the stories Nessie had heard about high school boys, especially from Edward, in general they didn't seem like very heavy readers, especially not of the classic writers.

"Yeah. Don't tell anyone, though. If people around here found out about it, it'd totally decrease my street cred." The boy smiled and Nessie could see he was teasing. "I'm Shawn, by the way," he said and stuck out his hand.

Nessie took it and lightly shook his hand. "I'm Renesmee. Most people call me Nessie though."

"Cool name. Like the Loch Ness monster. No wonder you like scary stuff."

Nessie just shrugged at his comment, not really wanting to get into another complicated discussion about the origins of her name.

"So, did you just move here or something?" Shawn continued.

"No, my family is thinking about it, but we don't know for sure yet," Nessie said, unconsciously crossing her arms and holding the book to her chest. "We're just here for the week to check out the area."

"Oh, well, it's okay here. Boring most of the time, but we usually find something to do. Like tomorrow night there's a monster movie marathon going on at the movie theater. I was planning on going. Would you like to come with me? We could meet at the theater."

"Oh, that sounds really great, but um, I can't. I have to -"

"_She'd love to!_" Nessie turned to see Leah walking up behind them. "What time does it start?"

"Well, The Wolf Man starts at 7:30."

"_Oh_, The Wolf Man! Isn't that just awesome! I'll have her at the theater by 7:15. That'll give you two time to, you know, buy popcorn and stuff." Leah smirked as a look of horror crossed Nessie's face.

"Okay, cool!" Excitement laced Shawn's voice. "Hey, I got to get back to work now; my break's almost over, but I'll meet you out in the front of the theater tomorrow night then. Bye, Nessie."

Nessie froze in shock as Shawn walked out of the bookstore. She wasn't exactly sure what had just happened, but she was pretty sure she had a date and that Leah was to blame, and now the evil witch was having a giggle fit behind her.

"What the hell was that, Leah?"

"It seems you have a date."

"No. No. I don't _want_ a date."

"Trust me. You'll thank me later."

"No. I won't. There's only one person I want a date with, Leah, and Shawn is not that person."

"Exactly! You want to get Jake's attention? You want him to finally make a move? This is your chance! This will make him aware that other guys are interested in you, and if he thinks you've got your eye on someone else, it'll make him jealous and scared that he's going to lose you. I know how his mind works, Nessie. He's not going to let you get away. This will work. Trust me."

Nessie bit down on her bottom lip. The thought of having her first date with anyone other than Jake crushed her. She'd always dreamed of the night he finally took her out to a dinner under the stars, or some other equally romantic gesture that would sweep her off her feet. Having her first date with someone else destroyed that fantasy. But if Leah was right, and giving up one desire could help her get what she really wanted, it had to be worth it, didn't it?

"I really hope you're right about this, because if not, Jake's going to kill me…and you…and that innocent boy."

Leah smiled. "I owe you, remember?"

"Fine." Nessie sighed in defeat. "But this is your doing, so you're telling him. No way am I going to do it."

The entire drive back to the cabin, Nessie dreaded the impending conversation with Jake. She didn't want to be anywhere around him when Leah told him about her date. She wondered if she could slip out the back door unseen, hide in the trees, and enjoy the show from a distance when he killed Leah, but they walked in to find the boys once again raiding the refrigerator, and Nessie knew there was no way to escape.

"God, don't you two ever stop eating?" Leah asked as Seth carried a soda and a bowl of potato chips into the living room.

"Not likely," Jake answered, walking around to the opposite side of the counter. "Did you two have fun?"

"Yes, we did," Leah said, pushing Nessie out in front of her. "In fact, Nessie has something to tell you."

"Leah!" Nessie gasped. She couldn't believe the witch had just thrown her under the bus like that.

"Go ahead, Nessie. Tell Jake the news." Leah smiled wickedly at her, and Nessie began to question if she really wanted Leah as a friend after all.

"Tell me what, Ness?" Jake leaned back against the counter, crossing his arms over his chest, and Nessie's eyes wandered to the indent of muscle that lined his forearms.

"Um, I uh…" Nessie pulled her eyes away from Jake's arms and looked down at her hand as she twisted her fingers around each other.

"Ness, what is it? Remember what I said the other day; you can tell me anything. I won't get upset."

Yeah, that's what he had said, but she wasn't so sure about that now. She took a deep breath. "I have a…um…a date."

Though it was low, she heard the sharp, quick breath Jake took in through his nose when she told him. She waited for him to respond, but when he didn't, she looked up at him only to see him staring at her, his face void of emotion.

"You have a date?"

Nessie nodded.

"Who, exactly, do you have a date with?"

"Um, his name is Shawn. We met in the bookstore, and he asked me to the movies."

"And you said yes?"

Nessie nodded again.

"Well, you better clear it with your parents first. I don't need Edward on my ass about this when we get home." Jake pushed himself off the counter and walked into the living room, sitting on the couch and flipping the channels on the TV.

Surprised by his reaction, Nessie froze and waited for him to get angry, to get jealous, to fight for her like Leah said he would. But instead, he just stared at the TV, fully engrossed in the sports channel. She turned to Leah, who seemed just as surprised as she was that the plan didn't work, and mumbled, "Guess I'll go upstairs and call them then."

Nessie shut the door to her room and lay on her bed, unable to make sense of anything that had just happened. Jake hadn't gotten angry. In fact, his reaction, or lack of reaction, was the last thing she had expected. He was so protective of her, almost more so than Edward. How could he not care that she was going on a date with a boy she had just met? How could his usual nature suddenly change so quickly?

Maybe Leah had been wrong and Jake didn't have any romantic feelings for her at all. Maybe Nessie had seen more in Jake's recent behavior toward her than there really was. Maybe he was secretly happy that she had found someone else, another guy to focus her attention on, and now he was free to do what he pleased without her getting in his way and without the imprint holding him back.

There had never really been any guarantee that all imprints fell in love and got married. It had only ever just been assumed. Her and Jake's situation was definitely unique; they were supposed to be sworn enemies after all. Maybe this was the universe's way of telling them it had made a mistake, that this imprint had been some sort of freak accident.

Maybe theirs was the imprint that wouldn't get a happily ever after.

* * *

**A/N**- Ho hum. What are we going to do with Jake?

To those of you that don't mind my updating slowness, I have a new story called **Searching for Gravity** that I've started posting. It's a Jake/Nessie AU set 18 years after Nessie's birth.

My friend ISecretlyLikeTwilight has a great Jake/Nessie story of her own called **Providence**.

Also, if you're not solely a Jake/Nessie fan, another friend of mine, Wolfasaurus, has an awesome Jake/OC, wolfpack fic called **Legacy**. It's very smart and takes the wolves' roles/relationships to a whole new level.

You can find all of these on my profile. Give them a read if you're so inclined!


	11. The Date

**A/N-**Once again, thanks for coming back to the slowest-ever-to-update fic in history :)

Thanks to my betas SqueakyZorro and Batgirl8968. You ladies are awesome!

I own nothing.

Previously on Howl at the Moon, Nessie was asked out on a date by a boy she met in a bookstore, and she was caught off-guard by Jake's surprising lack of a reaction to it.

* * *

Nessie stared at her reflection in the full-size mirror that hung on her closet door. In under an hour, she would be on her first date, sitting next to a boy, who she had to admit to herself _was_ pretty cute, probably sharing a bucket of popcorn with him and wishing the entire time he was Jake.

But Jake didn't seem to care that she had a date. In the past twenty-four hours, he'd barely said a word to her. They hadn't laughed, they hadn't joked, they hadn't even caught each other in the usual sneaky glances they'd been sharing so often lately. Nessie couldn't help but feel hurt and confused by his reaction and spent most of the day on the phone with her family, hoping they would help her understand. After much persuasion from Bella, Esme, Alice, and especially Rosalie, she had decided to go and enjoy herself. _If Jake didn't care, then why should she?_ they'd said. "_You can't not live your life because you're waiting for someone else to come around," _Rosalie remarked.

Emmett, Jasper, and Carlisle on the other hand, sided with Jake on the matter, insisting that he really did care and was probably quite jealous over the situation but didn't dare say a word because he was a guy after all, and guys kept their feelings to themselves.

"_I'm sorry I'm not there with you, baby girl,"_ Jasper had said. _"But it doesn't take an empath to know what he's feeling right now."_

_Then why doesn't he say something? _Nessie had thought to herself.

And then there was Edward, who of course was not happy with the situation but begrudgingly conceded to letting his only daughter go out on her first date only after Bella had refused to touch or even speak to him until he did.

So now here she was, her bronze curls cascading down around her shoulders, wearing her new white, strapless top that hung mid-thigh over her dark jeans. It might have been a plain outfit, but she added a bit of flare to it with the pink skull earrings and matching necklace she'd bought the day before. _Fitting for a monster movie_, she thought.

She slipped on a pair of gold flats and pushed a stray strand of curls out of her face before heading downstairs and stopping once she reached the bottom step.

Jake looked up at her from the couch, and his breath caught in his throat as his eyes grew large. "You're going out in _that_?"

At his words, a wave of self-consciousness washed over Nessie, and she started to worry her outfit wasn't as nice as she'd thought. "What's wrong with it?"

"Huh, well, for one thing, you're pretty much naked."

"_I'm wearing jeans!"_

"Yeah, and half a shirt."

"Don't listen to him, Nessie." Leah hissed as she stood and shot Jake an angry glance. "You're beautiful. He's just jealous it's not him you dressed up for. You snooze, you lose, _Jake_. Come on, let's go."

Nessie kept her eyes on the floor as Leah grabbed her wrist and led her out of the cabin. She didn't see Jake's body tremble as she walked past him or hear the television remote crack and shatter in his hand after she walked out the door.

#

Sitting in the front seat of the Hummer as they traveled down the bumpy dirt road out of the woods and into town, Nessie wondered if she was making the right decision. Even if they moved to Elkins, even if she actually developed feelings for Shawn, they could never be together. A human and an immortal half-vampire wouldn't exactly work out. And it wouldn't be fair to Shawn to start something that would ultimately end in hurt feelings and broken hearts.

Deep in thought, Nessie didn't notice when Leah pulled up in front of the movie theater until she felt something bump her arm. She looked over to see Leah smirking at her with her fist propped in the air, ready for another swing, and then she turned her gaze to the window and saw Shawn standing off to the side of the ticket counter.

Nessie sighed and nervously twisted her bracelet around her wrist. Jake must have been right about her growth spurt. The bracelet was getting tight enough to cut off her circulation, if that had been something she had to worry about. _Oh,_ _Jake. Why do you have to be such an ass? I wish it was you I was going to the movies with right now._

"Hey, you're not backing out are you? He's right there." Leah pointed to the ticket counter.

Nessie shook her head. "No, not backing out. Just wishing he was someone else."

"Yeah, me too, kid." Leah sighed and leaned her head back against the seat. "But you know, I think this is a good thing for you…going out, meeting other guys. Sometimes life doesn't work out the way we hope."

"You don't think Jake and I are meant to be?" Nessie whispered, the pain at the statement coming through her voice. Was Leah confirming her worst fear, that the imprint was a mistake?

"I'm not saying that at all, Ness. I'm just saying that sometimes things work out differently than we expect, and we need to be prepared to adapt if we have to and let go of the things that we were once so sure about."

Nessie realized Leah wasn't talking about her and Jake's situation as much as she was talking about her own. She couldn't imagine the pain Leah must have felt after losing Sam to his imprint, but somehow, she'd managed to get through it. Nessie suddenly felt guilty for never having considered what Leah must have felt the entire time she'd been whining and complaining about Jake not noticing her. If Leah had been able to handle losing the love of her life completely, then surely Nessie could suck it up for a couple hours away from Jake.

"Thank you, for everything, Leah," Nessie said, giving Leah a sincere smile.

Leah cocked an eyebrow, not entirely sure what Nessie was referring to, but smiled back. "You better get going now."

Nessie took a deep breath. She hopped out of the Hummer, eager to get her date started and over with, and walked over to Shawn.

He smiled and held up two tickets. "I'm really glad you came or else I would've been out ten bucks."

Nessie smiled shyly. "Thanks. You didn't have to do that though."

Shawn pulled open the theater door and held it for her. "Hey, no worries. I asked you, didn't I?"

The pair walked up to the concession stand, Shawn buying a bucket of popcorn and two sodas for the both of them, and then headed into the theater, taking a couple of seats in the middle.

An awkward silence filled the space between them as they sat in the dimly lit theater, and Nessie couldn't help but feel anxious for the movie to start. She never thought she would be so happy when _The Wolf Man_ finally appeared across the screen and Lon Chaney began inadvertently terrorizing the villagers.

But then she began thinking back to the first time she'd seen _The Wolf Man_. It was her second Halloween, and she had gone to her Grandpa Charlie's house where Jake was going to take her trick or treating for the first time. After they'd collected two pillow cases worth of candy, Nessie wearing the purple faerie costume Alice had designed for her, they went back to Charlie's house where the three had a monster movie marathon of their own. _The Wolf Man_ hadn't scared her too much, and she'd even laughed at some of the sideways glances Charlie was giving Jake throughout the movie. but once _Frankenstein_ came on, Nessie burst into tears, unable to keep from feeling sorry for the monster that wasn't a monster at all, just a greatly misunderstood creature. Their night of fun had turned into a mess, and Jake spent the rest of the night comforting Nessie until Edward and Bella arrived to pick her up.

Nessie found it difficult to concentrate through most of the movie, her mind continuing to wander to various thoughts and memories of times she shared with Jake. When the credits finally rolled across the screen, she couldn't help but feel relieved and followed Shawn out into the lobby of the theater.

Shawn excused himself to the men's room, so she headed into the ladies room, pretending to need a bathroom break herself, and checked her cell phone. She had texts from Alice and Leah, asking how the date was going and if she wanted to be picked up yet. She responded with a quick _okay_ and _no_ and stuck her cell back in her pocket, washed the popcorn grease off of her hands, and walked back out into the lobby. She saw Shawn standing along the wall next to a movie poster for some old cult classic she'd once heard about called _Face Punch_ and walked over to him. "Should we go back in for the next movie?"

He shrugged and then sighed. "The thing is, the next movie is the _Creature from the Black Lagoon_, and honestly, I hate that movie. But there's a pizza place around the corner, and I was kind of wondering if you would mind a change of plans?"

Nessie shook her head. "No, I don't mind. Pizza's good."

"Okay. Awesome," Shawn said, seemingly relieved, and led her out of the theater and down the street to a small, mom-and-pop pizza place on the corner.

The scent of garlic rushed out at her as Shawn pulled the door open, and Nessie's stomach instantly growled. She knew it wasn't pizza her stomach was after though, and she fought back the frustrated tears that tried to take hold. _Not again. I just hunted yesterday._

She quickly pulled herself together and followed Shawn to a corner table that was covered in the stereotypical red and white checkered table cloth with a red, partially melted candle decorating the center. There were only two other couples in the small restaurant, and Nessie was relieved not to be surrounded by too many people at the moment.

"What can I get you kids?" the waitress asked after giving them a minute to look over their menus.

"I'll have a coke," Shawn answered, and Nessie replied with, "Same for me."

"And to eat?"

Shawn looked across the table at Nessie. "Is pepperoni okay?"

She nodded and the waitress walked away, only to return with their drinks moments later.

The two sipped their cokes before Shawn smiled shyly and broke the awkward silence between them.

"Sorry, I'm kind of new to all this. Usually, when people around here go out, it's with someone we've known all our lives, so we just kind of pick up the conversation from where we left off in school or something."

"It's okay," Nessie answered with a reassuring smile. "I'm from a small town, too, so I guess I kind of understand. When you're around the same people all of the time, it can be difficult to become comfortable with someone new. I just hope that if we end up moving here people will be as nice as you."

Now it was Shawn's turn to give her the reassuring smile. "Everybody here is really nice. You don't have anything to worry about. Where are you from?"

"Forks, Washington. It's not much bigger than Elkins."

Shawn laughed. "Must not be a lot of stuff that goes on there then."

Nessie held back snort. "No, it's usually pretty quiet." _Usually_.

"So, what grade are you in?"

"Oh, uh, I'm homeschooled, actually." Nessie looked down at her drink and nervously stirred her straw around the glass. "But I'll finally be going to an actual school wherever we end up. I'll be a junior."

"Cool, me too. Maybe we'll have some classes together."

The waitress reappeared from the kitchen with their pizza and a couple of plates, and they each grabbed a slice. Nessie was hesitant about eating pizza for the second day in a row, but her growling stomach quickly convinced her.

They continued to talk over dinner, learning little things about each other, and Nessie found herself having a much better time than she had expected, possibly even developing a friendship that she thought would be nice to have if the Cullens moved to Elkins.

Before either had realized, an hour had passed, and Shawn quickly paid the bill so they could get back to the movie theater when Leah was scheduled to pick Nessie up. But as they approached the front, Shawn grabbed Nessie's hands with his, pulling her to a stop, and turning her to face him.

"Thanks for coming tonight, Nessie. Maybe we can do something again before you leave."

"Yeah, maybe, that would be nice," she answered.

Then Shawn stepped in closer to Nessie, and her heart began to pound. She knew exactly what he was about to do, and to her surprise, she wanted him to. As he leaned in closer, Nessie wondered what it would feel like to be kissed, to have another pair of lips on hers. Would she know what to do, how to move _her _lips? Should she close her eyes or keep them open? Would there be tongue? She didn't think she was ready for tongue just yet.

As he inched closer and closer, she could almost feel his lips against hers already. They would be soft and smooth, and they would glide across hers like silk, yet they would powerfully claim hers as their own all at the same time.

And just as Shawn leaned in close enough for his lips to brush against hers, Nessie turned her head, and he instead met her cheek, pulling back in surprise.

"Thanks for inviting me, Shawn. You can call me if you still want to go out again," Nessie said, her face flushing as she ran off toward the Hummer and jumped in, slamming the door behind her. She crouched down into her seat, trying to hide her face.

"What was _that_?" Leah asked with a gasp.

"Nothing. Can we just go home please."

"That bad?"

Nessie shook her head. _No. It wasn't bad at all._

#

Jake paced back and forth in the kitchen, the uncertainty of what could be happening to his imprint driving him to think the worst. He knew all about teenage boys. After all, he _was_ one once. He knew exactly how they thought and what they thought about, and if that little bastard laid a finger on her, he would rip it off. Followed by the rest of his fingers, then the rest of his limbs, and finally his–

"Dude, calm down. Nessie's fine. She and Leah will be back any minute now," Seth said over his video game.

"How do I know she's fine, Seth? I'm not there. I don't know that she's fine. He could be trying God-knows-what with her. She's inexperienced. She doesn't know how our minds work."

"Jake," Seth said, calmly. "She's on a date with a _human_. The worst thing that could happen is he tries something, and she eats him."

Jake scowled in disgust. "That's not funny."

"I'm just saying," Seth continued, forcefully pushing the buttons on the controller, "you're making a bigger deal out of all this than there really is. Now, what you need to do is hurry the hell up and profess your undying love to her, and then we can _all_ live happily ever after."

Jake sighed and leaned back against the counter, softly thumping the back of his head against the cabinets. Confess his feelings to her? He sure as hell couldn't do _that_. He wouldn't. It wasn't his choice. It was Nessie's. And until she said the word, told him she was ready, and he felt that she really was, there would be no professing of anything.

The sound of crunching gravel rattled in the driveway, and Jake fought every urge to run outside and make sure Nessie had come back with Leah, unscathed. Instead, he remained where he stood, his hands gripping the edge of the counter as he unsuccessfully tried to keep his emotions under control. But as Leah walked into the cabin and Nessie followed behind, the tension he had been holding in all evening boiled over. She _smelled_ like him.

"How was your date?" Jake asked between gritted teeth. "Was it everything you ever imagined?"

Nessie looked across the room to where Jake stood, grimacing in the kitchen. "What?"

He could feel her getting upset and took a breath, trying to ring in his jealousy…and his alpha. "Did you have fun?" he asked, a bit calmer.

"Oh, yeah, I guess." She shrugged.

"What did you guys do?"

"Uh, well, we went to the movies and then we had pizza."

"And?"

"And what, Jacob?"

"And what else? Did he try to get you in the backseat of his mom's car or something? That's what human teenage boys usually do on dates, isn't it?"

"_What?_"

Seth and Leah shot each other an uncomfortable glance as they both tried to sink into the chairs in the living room. They knew it was about to get ugly, and neither really wanted to be around to see it.

"Don't try to act like nothing happened, Nessie. I can smell him all over you!"

"I _smell_ like popcorn and garlic. I do _not_ smell like Shawn because _nothing_ happened," Nessie hissed, crossing her arms over her chest as she glared at Jake. She had never felt so angry in her life. "Who died and made you Edward?"

"_Right there!_" Jake stormed out of the kitchen, stopping just inches from Nessie, hovering over her, and pointing to spot on her cheek. "I can smell him _right there_."

"Are you really doing this right now?"

"Did he try anything? Make you uncomfortable? Do I have to go kill him?"

"Jacob, you are an _ass_!" Nessie stormed up the stairs to her room, and Jake followed closely behind, stopping in her doorway.

"I'm an ass? I'm supposed to protect you from guys like that, not let you run off with them."

"Protect me from guys like what, Jacob? Guys who ask a girl out and then pay for their movie tickets, and their popcorn and soda, and then their dinner? Guys who are enough of a gentlemen to open doors for their dates, and ask them questions, and show them a nice time, and then don't complain when all they get in return is a simple kiss on the cheek at the end of the night? Well, guess what, _Jake?_ That's what type of guy Shawn is, and I had fun. And guess what else? He asked me out again, and I said yes. So if you don't want me to go out with him, give me one good reason why I shouldn't!"

Jake stood in the doorway, willing his brain to form the sentence, willing his mouth to speak, but no matter how much he tried, he couldn't say the words Nessie was looking for, the words he knew she wanted to hear.

And then the door slammed in his face.

#

Anger the likes of nothing Nessie had ever felt before surged through her. Jake had just crossed a huge line, stepping into her personal business when he had no right to.

_Who does he think he is, trying to tell me who I can and can't go out with? It's not like he's ever going to ask me anyway._ And to Nessie, Jake had pretty much confirmed that thought with his silence.

She collapsed on top of her bed just as her cell phone buzzed in her pocket.

_Hi, sweetie. Back from your date yet?_ Bella texted.

_Yes. And Jake's a huge ass. And I don't want to talk about it, _she replied back before tossing her cell on the night stand.

Nessie remained unmoving on her bed in the dark for hours, listening to the sounds downstairs – Seth yelling at his video games, Leah yelling at Jake – and when the TV was finally shut off, and the showers stopped running, and the lights clicked off, and the last door closed, and the irregular snores that echoed through the hall finally reached a steady rhythm, still she remained. She watched as the red numbers on the clock on her nightstand told of each passing hour – 1:18, 2:36, 3:45 – and she wished for daylight to come soon, as the darkness brought her more and more unsettling thoughts.

If Jake didn't want her, and if he was going to continue to be a jerk, then what was the point of even being here anymore? She just wished she could disappear, that the earth would just swallow her up, and she would no longer have to live knowing that someone who obviously resented her so much was, by some cruel and unfair act of fate, stuck with her. Forever.

The thought, filling her with nothing but pain and guilt, wrenched through her, and the need to run as far and as fast as she could quickly replaced the lethargy and uncertainty she'd felt for the unfamiliar forest. She stood as quietly as possible and tiptoed over to her window, pushing it open, careful to not let it make so much as a squeak. A single, loud snore sounded through the hall, followed by silence, and Nessie froze, waiting for Jake to burst through her door, catching her before she even had a chance to escape. But the steady rhythm of his snoring returned and Nessie lifted one leg, followed by the other, out through the window. She crouched down on the slanted porch roof and leapt off, hitting the ground with the grace of a leopard, and sprinted away from the cabin and into the forest.

She ran for miles, deeper and deeper into the dark, Appalachian woods, but when it became clear to her that no one was following her, that they didn't even know she was gone, she slowed to a stop. She knew she'd have to return eventually, but at the moment she wanted to enjoy the peace of the forest. She'd never been allowed to wander before, to enjoy a peaceful moment without someone coming up behind her, whether it be one of her parents doting on her, or Emmett trying to teach her some defensive move by running up behind her, or Jake just trying to protect and be a friend to her, like he used to be.

Now she almost felt as if somebody was trying to trick her, that they were hiding behind a tree just waiting for the second she let her guard down to jump out. But there wasn't a soul to be found, and she tried to shake off the unease.

As Nessie wandered farther, she caught a scent on the breeze, and began to follow it, knowing that it was now no use to fight it. Her instincts were taking over. She was thirsty, and there was a deer no more than a mile away.

She stalked her prey slowly, careful not to step on any fallen leaves or branches that might sound and scare it away. She found it grazing on some leaves that had fallen on the forest floor, and just as she was about to pounce, a flash of lightening lit up the sky, followed by the rumble of thunder that echoed through the forest, spooking the deer and sending it running.

Nessie bounded off after it in chase, which because of the speed she had inherited from her father, proved to be nothing but a short sprint for her. She caught up with her prey quickly and forcefully brought it to the ground, gripping both of her hands around its neck, snapping it instantly. And with the frenzy of the kill and the thirst overpowering her senses, she sunk her teeth deep into its jugular and drank.

At first, the warm liquid flowed easily into her mouth and down her throat, but as it waned, her body responded instinctively, greedily sucking on the neck of the animal, eager to drain every last drop. Pulling her head back, she wiped her mouth with the back of her hand and licked the final trace of blood off. She pushed herself up off the ground, looking sadly at the animal below her, guilt creeping in as her senses slowly began to return to their usual state, and she realized she wasn't alone.

Her eyes made contact with those of the creature that was peering at her through the dark, and then the black, massive wolf slowly emerged from behind a cluster of pine trees before her. The shock of its sudden presence combined with the fear of the unfamiliar wolf took hold of her, and Nessie froze.

Could it be? Was there another tribe, another pack of wolves?

As she examined it, she realized that this wolf was slightly different than her friends – its fur, though dirty and matted, was thinner and shorter than the Quileute wolves', a physical trait inherited from living in a warmer climate, she suspected, and its body was taller yet leaner. But just as she gained the courage to speak to it and ask it where it had come from, another wolf emerged from the trees behind her and snarled, and both wolves charged her from each side.

She leapt, attempting in vain to hoist herself up into the tree branch above her, but something she had never felt before – pain – surged through her right calf as the wolf's teeth grabbed hold, slicing open the muscle like a razor blade as it pulled her to the ground, landing on her back.

The two wolves hovered over her, growling, their faces just inches from hers, and for the second time in her brief life, as images of happier moments with Jake played like familiar reruns in her mind, Nessie knew she was about to die.

* * *

**A/N-**This is an awful cliffie to leave you all with, but I'm going to try my absolute hardest not to let the next chapter be too long to update. Thanks for sticking with me! :)


	12. The Nightmare

**AN** - Thanks to my betas batgirl8968 and SqueakyZorro

* * *

"_Jake, help me!"_

"_Where are you? Nessie, please, tell me where you are," he begged._

"_I don't know. It's so dark. I don't know where I am."_

_The darkness surrounded him, too, and a growl rumbled behind him, then in front of him. _

_The wolf came into view before him, and Nessie screamed. _

_But he couldn't phase. He couldn't phase to get to her because he already was phased, and his body was stuck in two forms he couldn't control. His wolf continued to advance closer then finally stopped at his feet, dropping the small object from its mouth before turning and running swiftly away._

_He reached down to pick it up._

Jake hit the wooden floor beneath him, the impact creating a loud thud that vibrated through the second floor of the cabin. A gray, gloomy light was all that came through the bedroom window, and he groaned. He'd survived on very little sleep before, especially the nights when he patrolled, but after a night of tossing and turning and horrible dreams about Nessie when he did finally sleep, his head was pounding and he could barely open his eyes.

Feeling himself being pulled in multiple directions all at once, Jake's stomach flip-flopped from the guilt he felt, and he reached up on the bed for his pillow, covering his head. What a mess he had made. He didn't think it was possible for him to be any bigger of an idiot than he had been last night. What was wrong with him? Why couldn't he have just said the words Nessie wanted to hear? _Because you're an idiot, that's why._

Jake sat up and leaned back against the bed, clutching the pillow in front of him while the cold, metal bed frame pushed into his back. He had to tell her. He had to let her know how important she was to him, how much she meant to him. It wasn't only what she wanted now, but what she _needed. _He could feel it deep in his bones, in his soul, and he couldn't deny her that any more than he could deny his feelings for her now either. He stood up and opened his bedroom door, stepping into the hallway. All the other doors were still closed, and Jake knew it couldn't be much later than six a.m.

Not wanting to wake Nessie up too early and risk ticking her off even more, Jake pushed aside the overwhelming pull toward her room and instead headed downstairs to the kitchen. He made a pot of coffee and sat down at the counter, contemplating his next move over a bowl of Fruit Loops.

If Nessie wanted a date, he would take her out on a date. He would buy her a huge bouquet of flowers and take her to a fancy restaurant, some place that served things like caviar and pâté and other gross shit that women seemed to like. Or he would take her on a romantic picnic in the park and they could eat fruit salad and those tiny, triangle-shaped sandwiches. He'd need to eat a lot of them to fill himself up, but if that's what she wanted, then he would do it. He would give her the world...if she ever forgave him, that was.

After two cups of coffee and another bowl of cereal, the pull finally became too much for him to ignore any longer, and he thumped his way back upstairs, stopping in front of her bedroom door. He knocked lightly, careful not to wake Seth and Leah, but when he didn't hear a response, he knocked a little louder. "Nessie?"

When there was still no answer, he quietly turned the knob, opening the door just enough to peek through the crack and see her empty, made bed. "Ness? You in here? I wanted to tell you that I'm sorry I was an idiot last night. I shouldn't have said those things…Nessie?"

Still hearing nothing, he pushed the door open the rest of the way and looked around the empty room, the only sign of movement a lace curtain blowing in the warm, summer breeze coming in through the open window.

Jake turned away from the empty room and padded back through the hall and down the stairs. _How could I have missed her down here?_ He turned back toward the kitchen and shuffled to the glass door that led out to the porch where he was met with a sprinkle of rain as he walked out to the wooden deck. "Nessie?" With still no sign of her, he made a full circle twice around the cabin before walking back inside.

"What's up, Jake?" a groggy Seth asked as he thumped down the wooden stairs.

"Can't find Nessie." Jake pushed past him and back up the stairs, a hint of panic beginning to form in his chest, when Leah opened her bedroom door and yawned.

"Is Nessie in there with you?"

"Well, good morning to you too, Jake."

"I mean it, Leah. Is she in there?"

"What? No. Why would she be?"

Jake moved down the hall to the bathroom, switching on the light and pulling back the shower curtain to an empty tub, before rushing back to Nessie's room, checking her bathroom, then her closet, and even under her bed until finally turning his attention back to her open window. Seth and Leah stood at the doorway as Jake walked over to the ledge, catching just the faintest hint of her scent lingering on the slant of roof underneath.

"Where the hell did she go?"

Jake rushed back into his room, grabbed his cell phone out of his jeans pocket, and pushed the speed dial directly to Nessie's cell. He was certain she would answer and tell him that she was okay, wherever she was, whatever she was doing, but that certainty faded quickly. That stupid song Emmett had put on her phone, that stupid song that they had all found so funny at the time was sounding closer and closer to him. And when Leah appeared at his doorway, holding Nessie's cellphone, that song wasn't so funny anymore; it was nothing but the sound of pure dread. Jake's stomach dropped, his breakfast threatening to force its way back up, and his cell fell from his hand, hitting the floor with a thud.

"She probably just needed some time to herself after everything that happened last night," Leah offered, trying her best to sound calm. "It had to all be pretty overwhelming to her. She wouldn't have gone far."

"Yeah, Jake. She'll be back. Girls do things like this sometimes, you know? Leah storms off when she's upset all the time," Seth added, trying to disguise the nervousness in his voice as well, but with their alpha's imprint missing and the fear that was now rolling off of him, it was difficult for them to hide their unease.

Unfooled by their attempt, Jake stormed out of the room, and Seth and Leah followed him downstairs and outside to the front of the cabin where the sprinkle of rain was now becoming more of a drizzle. "No. Something's wrong. Her scent's too weak; she hasn't been here for hours. I should've realized...the pull…_damn it!_"

"Let's think about this rationally," Leah urged, trying one last attempt to placate Jake. "Where would she go? I mean, look, the Hummer's still here. Maybe she just went into town and didn't want to disturb anyone. You've heard it. That thing's a beast when it starts up. And she _was_ pretty pissed at you last night. So, she snuck out – like her last shot at teenage rebellion. Maybe…maybe she went back out with Shawn, just to get under your skin. Hell, I would've done the same thing."

Jake shook his head at Leah's suggestion as he caught another faint whiff of Nessie's scent on the breeze, this time heading into the trees. As much as he wished what Leah said to be the truth, he knew it wasn't. He knew his imprint was in danger, just as much as he knew the sky was blue and the grass green. He knew it just as much as he knew heaven existed, because when he was with Nessie, even when they were fighting, even when she was being her most stubborn, she was still his heaven. He knew it just as much as he knew he loved her.

The thought of her lost and possibly even hurt in the forest twisted the knot in his stomach into a physical pain so intense that had he been any normal human, he would have doubled over in agony. Instead, he would use it to his benefit. He would use it to find Nessie. It wouldn't cease until he did. Turning his gaze out into the now ominous forest in front of him, the alpha in him emerged, steadier and stronger than ever before, and Jake gave the first order in a tone that was so jarringly calm under the circumstances it surprised even him. "We're going to find her. Leah, stay here in case she comes back."

Leah nodded, and Jake and Seth immediately phased and sprinted off into the woods, their snouts low to the ground, following the faint trail of Nessie's scent.

While Jake's thoughts were solely on finding Nessie, Seth noticed there were no other voices in his mind. If there had been, both packs would surely be on their way to help. _Sam's pack must be on shift right now._ _Jake, we could use their help._

Jake could hear Seth saying something, but he couldn't focus on whatever it was. He needed to focus on Nessie. The drizzle was rapidly becoming a downpour, and what was left of her scent was being washed away. Jake knew if they didn't find her soon, their only trail would quickly be gone.

His paws sank deeper and deeper into the thickening mud beneath him, the weight of his massive form now becoming a hindrance. It felt as if the earth was playing some sort of cruel joke, trying to grab hold of him and pull him under like quicksand, trying to prevent him from finding her. And so, he ran harder and faster, unwilling to let the earth win.

Her scent grew stronger, and his body instinctively followed, moving in the direction his nose led him, around trees, down embankments, without taking any direction from his brain, the pressure in his chest driving him to search harder, run faster, be stronger than he ever had before.

He ran with such force the ground quaked beneath him, and he thought he might have heard Seth say something about a Richter scale. Then, just as he had reached speeds he never even imagined possible, his body automatically came to a screeching halt, and his feet came out from under him. He slid through the mud with such force a large pine tree split in two and toppled over as his back slammed into it.

_Geez, Jake. Wait up, would you? _Seth ran up from back where he had fallen behind.

_It stops here. _Jake stood, simultaneously shaking the mud from his fur as he walked to the deer carcass that had begun to rot on the forest floor. _She was here, Seth. But she didn't bury it. They always bury the carcass after they hunt; Nessie's especially particular about it._

Jake walked slowly, following her scent away from the deer, stopping underneath a tree. _What the hell, Seth? Why does it just stop here?_

Seth continued to sniff out the forest floor surrounding him until something odd caught his nose. _Jake, there's a strange smell over here._

Jake turned away from the tree and walked over to Seth.

_It's weird, like some kind of animal but human, too, almost like...but how could there be…_

The realization seemingly grabbed hold of both of them, and they met each other's eyes, the thought slipping from Seth's mind before he could control it. _If it's wolves, Nessie could be dead._

Jake turned away swiftly, sniffing back to the spot on the forest floor with the highest concentration of Nessie's scent. Digging his nose deeper into the ground, he kicked back the mud and dirt with his paws, his worst fear running over and over through his mind, dreading what he was going to find once he stopped digging.

_Jake. Jake, stop!_ Seth cried in his mind, but Jake continued to dig relentlessly, praying he wouldn't find his imprint buried underneath him.

_Jake, look! _Seth yelled, finally getting Jake's attention. _You just kicked it up in the mud._

Jake paused and scanned the ground, seeing in his mind exactly what Seth was seeing, but not willing to believe it until he saw it with his own eyes. Then, underneath the camouflage of the mud, his eyes found what he'd hoped they wouldn't. An overwhelming feeling of déjà vu came over Jake, and the recurring nightmare that had plagued his nights for so long seeped into his reality. He knew what the wolf in his dreams had been trying to warn him about, what it had been holding in its mouth, what it had dropped at his feet night after night. He knew because now he was staring right at it.

It was Nessie's bloodstained bracelet.

#

Leah paced the cabin, waiting for Nessie to walk through the door at any second. She felt mostly to blame for everything that had happened over the past forty-eight hours. She had just wanted to help get Jake and Nessie together once and for all, but she never imagined it would lead to arguments and hurt feelings. The two were just so stubborn all the time; neither one could ever admit to wanting more before the other one would. Had she known Nessie would be so hurt by it, that she would run away, Leah would have just kept her big mouth shut like Seth suggested she do time and time again.

She glanced at the clock on the microwave for the fifth time in the hour since Jake and Seth had left, but time seemed to be moving torturously slow, much longer than an hour, she thought.

She picked up Nessie's cell and wondered if she should call Bella. She and Bella, though technically stepsisters now, never really talked except in passing at Swan-Clearwater family gatherings, but she thought for sure Bella would want to know her daughter was missing. Better to hear bad news from family, right? Then again, maybe she should hold off a while, just until they knew for sure Nessie really was missing. No need to incite panic in the leeches just yet, she decided.

Glancing at the clock once again, Leah finally decided just to find out what was taking them so long. Still in her pajamas, Leah stepped outside, pulling off her tank top and shorts, and let the heat take control of her body. A replay of everything Jake and Seth had discovered rolled through her mind, and the same feeling of dread they both were experiencing rocked through her as well. Then she heard Jake's second order.

_Nobody phases back until we find her._

#

The shrill ring of his alarm clock jolted Quil awake from a dead sleep. He was scheduled to relieve Paul and patrol for what was left of the night and well into the afternoon, and after two previous all-nighters, filling in where Jake, Seth, and Leah otherwise would have patrolled, he was certainly not looking forward to the four a.m. start of his shift. Sleep had been scarce since they left. Along with the extra patrols, he'd also been busy keeping an even greater watch on Claire. After her near-death experience, Quil had decided to keep her in his sight as much as possible. That meant even later nights, earlier mornings, and shorter daytime naps.

He grumbled as he rolled out of bed and dragged himself into the shower, letting the lukewarm water, which would have been ice cold to anybody without a 108-degree body temperature, beat down on him uselessly, not doing a thing to wake him up. Giving up on the shower, Quil tiptoed into the kitchen, grabbed some cold, leftover fried chicken out of the fridge, and munched down a few pieces before heading out.

A full moon was beginning its decent toward the horizon, and Quil stopped to admire the night sky before heading into the surrounding trees. Once he was certain he was clearly hidden from view from anybody who was also unlucky enough to be awake at the early hour, he slid off his shorts, hung them high up on a tree branch, and let the heat rip through his body until he was nothing but mass and fur.

And that's when Quil knew the day was going to be much longer than he'd ever anticipated.

Pictures, sounds, and a stream of emotions flooded Quil's mind until he felt nothing but overload. He struggled to sift through and find a single voice that he could make out. He shook his head as a heavy feeling took over his body. He felt as if he was being crushed, held down by a force stronger than anything he'd ever experienced, and frozen in his wolf form. Finally, through the chaos in his mind, a voice came through.

_Quil!_

_Seth! What the hell?_

_Nessie's missing. Wolves, we think._

_Wolves?_

_Yeah. We can't find the trail. We had it, but it disappeared. Jake's just…in his own mind right now trying to find her. He's not saying much, just keeps running._

Quil tore through the forest to collect Embry and Sam's pack. If what Seth said was true and there were more wolves out there, they would need all the help they could get to find Nessie. But it wasn't only the instinctive pull to protect his alpha's imprint that guided Quil. He owed her. If it wasn't for Nessie, Claire would be dead. She'd put herself in danger and at risk of exposure to save Claire, and she'd never even given it a second thought. She just did it because that's who Nessie was, putting others before herself. It was her compassion and acceptance of what was different from her that the members of the wolf packs admired most about her. She was their friend, and now she was in danger. Quil would do whatever it took to save her.

But as he tried to catch up to Paul before he phased back for the night, Quil realized he had two problems: First – the rest of the packs were probably all asleep, and second – Jake's order left him with only one way to communicate with Embry and Sam's pack in his current physical state.

Redirecting his run away from the center of the reservation, he ran up the familiar cliffs that overlooked First Beach and positioned himself on the edge. Then, facing in the direction he knew the sound would travel best across the cliffs, Quil released a howl so urgent, so sorrowful, and so authoritative that it shook both packs from their sleep as it echoed through the forests of La Push.

#

"_Where is my daughter?" _Edward roared as Quil replayed the events of the night as he knew them through his mind.

Embry lowered his head, and Bella, the rest of the Cullens, and Sam and Paul surrounded the two wolves as they all anxiously waited for an explanation.

"What is it, Edward? _Please?_" Bella begged.

Edward turned and pulled Bella tight into his arms. "We'll find her, love. We will find her."


End file.
